


My Saiyan Academia

by ghostofPercyJackson



Category: Dragon Ball Z, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Android!Shoto, F/M, My Hero Academia - Freeform, Saiyan!Eri, Saiyan!Izuku, Saiyan!Katsuki, Villain Deku, villain ochako
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofPercyJackson/pseuds/ghostofPercyJackson
Summary: What happens if right before the fight against All for One, Izuku dreamt of his real father? An immortal warrior who has been alive since the 2000s. What happens if Ochako is killed by All for One? Well this story is what happens when those questions are in need of answers.





	1. Midoriya goes Berserk?! Deku's True Power!

"Izuku!" Ochako shouted.

"No!" Izuku yelled as he used **One for All** jumping off of every villain's head trying to get to his secret girlfriend, "All for One, don't you dare!"

"Say goodbye to the woman you love Midoriya!" All for one said as he just flicked his wrist and snapped her neck.

All of the Pro-Heroes froze when he did that and Midoriya just clenched his fists so tight that blood seeped through.

"Aw is the 9th Holder of **One for All** about to cry?" All for One asked before he heard Izuku mutter something, "What was that?"

"Y-You bastard," Izuku said just standing there rage seething from his body making everyone pale at the amount of anger he is emanating, "I'm going to enjoy ripping you to pieces, but first I'm going to beat you into submission and then some. That I promise you on my own life."  
Rocks started to float around Izuku as sparks flew off of him.

"What is happening?" All for One asked as the earth began to shake in conjunction to Izuku's rage.

"Y-You won't get away with this," Izuku said unaware of what is happening around him, "I swear that you won't be leaving this place alive. You will be at my feet begging for mercy, but I won't be showing you any mercy to you."

Izuku's hair then began to float upwards as more rocks began floating and the earth's shaking became more violent.

"Like I said before All for One," he said, "you won't be leaving this place alive. I will take you down permanently this time and you will go to hell!!!! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The sky began to darken and lightning flashed across the sky. A golden aura erupted out from Izuku as he screamed as well. When he was done, his hair was golden, his eyes were a teal green color and his clothes, and skin, were glowing with a golden light.

"Are you ready All for One?" Izuku asked his eyes showing nothing, but pure hatred in them, "Or are you going to be like Minoru Mineta and be like a damn coward?!"

"Is this your Quirk?" All for one asked surprised at what was in front of him.

"I asked you a damn question bastard!" Izuku roared at his enemy, "Don't make me ask again! Also, all Pro-Heroes in the area, leave! This is your only warning! For if you stay, you'll die. Not by me, but by All for One."

Without warning, All for One charged at the place where Izuku's friends are hiding and grabbed Momo by the face and turned back to Izuku with a smile that Izuku could tell was on his face.

"Don't you dare do what I think you're about to do," Izuku warned as his eyes became darker, "if you take her Quirk and kill her, r even let her live without a Quirk, I'll end your life so fast you won't see it coming."

"You can't end a life Midoriya," All for One said his voice smug, "you don't have it in you."  
Izuku then dashed forwards so fast that no one could see him, and punched All for One in the gut making him drop Momo and be sent flying.

"I told the heroes to get out of the area and now I'm telling you all to leave as well," Izuku said his voice emotionless, "now go!"

His friends just stood there and he shouted at them this time, "GO! I can't hold myself back any longer!"

His friends then ran off as Izuku turned back to All for One.

"You know kid, I might just take your Quirk," the villain said making Izuku chuckle, "what's so funny kid?"

"I not so sure that this is a Quirk."

Before the villain could reply to that, Izuku dashed forwards again and kneed him in the gut, then began using martial art skills that he never even knew that he had.

"You give up yet?" Izuku asked looking down at All for One, "I don't have all day you know."

All for One then got up and said, "You know that you're turning into one of us."

"No, I'm not," Izuku said, "I'm turning into what my father was."

He then pulled back his fist and shouted, "_Super Dragon Fist_!"

He then punched All for One in the gut, killing him instantly as a golden dragon wrapped around him.

"I win," Izuku said as he went back to normal and passing in unconsciousness.

_ **In Izuku's mind** _

"Hello son," a man said looking at Izuku, "we have a lot to talk about."


	2. A Talk between Father and Son? Awakening!

"Hello father," Izuku replied smiling, "it's been a few days since we last talked."

"Last time we talked was during your time in the hospital after the training camp correct?" the man asked thinking.

"When awoken my true powers," Izuku stated while nodding, "yeah and I thank you for that by the way. Without my true powers, I would've been killed."

The man nodded and said, "Your right, but I think you went a little overboard."

"Was it that power that I felt?"

"Super Saiyan," the man replied, "you let your anger consume you and you became what you hate the most. A vindictive being with a strong desire to kill. You became like your ancestors Izuku. Although, he did kill your mentor and your lover so there is that."

"Why did I become that though?"

"Super Saiyan is only achievable by a strong emotion, like pure and utter rage for example," the man replied, "you became so angry at your enemy that your power level multiplied by a large amount. When a Saiyan enters Super Saiyan, they became more rash and arrogant more prone to act on their anger. Much like I did against Frieza and my other son did against Cell."

"I have a question," Izuku said, "how are you still alive though? I mean I thought that you died a few hundred years ago?"

"You can thank Shenron for that," the man replied, "after our families died out, me and my rival asked for immortality."

"So the two of you became immortal beings," Izuku stated, "unable to die, unable to age."

The man nodded.

"Where are you now?"

"On King Kai's world," the man replied, "also you'll meet my rival soon. In fact I'm certain he has a son who is just like him. That arrogant, prideful, son of a bitch."

"Sounds like Bakugou," Izuku muttered.

"You are about to awaken my son," the man replied, "good luck and tell your mother I said hi."

"But wait you've never told me your name!" Izuku exclaimed.

"It's Son Goku," the man replied with a smile, "and you are my son Izuku Son-Midoriya."

Izuku then woke up and noticed that he was handcuffed to a hospital bed.

He just shook his head and jerked his arms up, breaking the cuffs with ease.

"Uh, guess my natural strength has risen to Saiyan heights," Izuku muttered in surprise.

He then looked into a window and saw his reflection. He was now much taller, with spiky hair that was still a bit curly, his build was also different. He was now more muscular like he's been doing martial arts his whole life.

"When can I leave Aizawa-sensei?" Izuku asked without turning around, "Or am I going to prison for what I did to that bastard?"

"You can leave as soon as we know what the hell that power was," Aizawa replied.

"So never," Izuku said turning around, "not even I know what that power is. All I know is that I got angry and that happened. I'm sorry, I don't know more than that."

"I think that you're lying," Aizawa told him.

"He's not Mr. Aizawa," a voice said, "my son may not know what that was, but I do."  
Izuku's real father walked through the doorway and said, "My name is Son Goku and that power is what he inherited from me. It doesn't reveal itself until we go through an emotional upheaval."

"What's it called?"

"We call it Saiyajin," Goku replied calmly, "it takes our bodies and gives us a power boost so great that it changes our hair, eyes, and lastly our personalities, but it is controllable through intense training. Also as you can tell, his body also changed to fit the new power that is flowing through him."

"Thank you," Aizawa said to Goku.

"Your welcome," Goku replied, "now then I've already called his mother and she already knows that I'm here. Would it be possible to talk with Mr. Nedzu? I would like to see if I can't get a job at U.A. so that I can train my son."

Aizawa nodded and he and Goku walked outside of the hospital room. An hour later, Izuku sensed his entire class walking down the hall and towards his room. Already dressed in the gi that his father provided, Izuku stood looking out the window arms crossed.

"Hello everyone," he said without turning around, "I bet you all have some questions uh?"


	3. Questions and Answers. Enter Eri!

"What the hell was that Deku?!" Bakugou exclaimed explosions coming from his hands.

"Why did you become ruthless?" Momo asked.

Everyone else started firing off questions in rapid succession, giving Izuku a headache. So he yelled at them, "SHUT UP!!!"

His eyes were teal green and he seemed like he was about to kill someone.

"Good," Izuku said his eyes back to their original color, "one, that was my real Quirk which is called Saiyajin. It basically gives me a power boost when I got extremely angry. As you can tell it also changed my body as well. And to answer your question Momo, it was because of Saiyajin."

Seeing their confused looks, he decided to elaborate.

"Saiyajin not only gives you a boost in power, but it also changes you," Izuku explained, "it makes me impulsive, rash, arrogant. Everything that isn't me, but once I learn to control it, then it won't be as bad and it won't drain my stamina as quickly. Also thanks to my Quirk, I have extensive knowledge on all things martial arts. The attack that you saw me use is my most destructive one at this point in time. Also in time, I might be able to get strong enough to take down another All for One, but I'm sure."

They all nodded, satisfied with his answer.

"Now then," Izuku said, "I need to talk with Bakugou real quick alone."

Once everyone was gone, Bakugou said, "What do you want to talk to me about Deku?"

"**One for All**," Izuku said staring at into Bakugou's eyes, "a Quirk that is able to be passed on to other people."

Bakugou said nothing.

"Ten months before the Entrance Exam, All Might helped me train my body for One for All," Izuku told him, "after that, he gave me a piece of his hair to eat."

Bakugou gained a disgusted look on his face.

"I know," Izuku said in reply to his expression, "after that I went to the exam. There I got 60 rescue points for saving the person I would eventually fall in love with, Uraraka Ochako. There I broke both legs and one arm. Then you saw what happened at the sports festival. After that, I trained with Gran Torino and figured out how to do One for All: Full Cowling and here we are now."

"Tell me about One for All," Bakugou said, "and don't leave anything out."

"Well for one, I'm the 9th user," Izuku told him, "it's a power that is able to be passed down from person to person."

Izuku then began to tell him how it all started and after he was finished Bakugou said, "Why tell me? Why not Tenya or someone else?"

"The only other person that I told was Uraraka," Izuku told him, "and now you know as well and I trust that you can keep this a secret."

Bakugou nodded and as he left said, "I know what you are as well Deku. For I'm the same thing. Tell your father that the Prince says, "Hello"."

Izuku nodded and Bakugou left, and after Izuku turned back to the window he said, "Am I free to go?"

"Yes," the doctor said.

"Thanks."

Izuku then walked out of the hospital and was on his way home when a little girl about 6 to 7 ran up with fear evident in her red eyes.

"Sorry about that," a male with a beak said, "my daughter is always running off. Come here Eri."

"Don't let him take me Papa," the little girl said.

Both the man's and Izuku's eyes widened at what she said.

"P-Papa?!" they both exclaimed.

"Need some help here son?" Goku's voice said as he floated on down in between them.

"Grandpa!" Eri exclaimed making Goku's eyes widen in surprise.

"Damn it," Goku muttered, "I hate time travel."

"You aren't taking this little girl anywhere Overhaul," Izuku told him.

"Smart kid," Overhaul said, "but that little girl is coming with me."

"Kaio-Ken!" Goku yelled before he dashed forwards and punched him in the gut.

"Come on Eri," Izuku said as the little girl looked up at him, "I'll take you to safety."

"But what about Grandpa?" Eri asked Izuku, "Will he be alright?"

"Yes he'll be alright," Izuku said, "Dad! You need to take him out now!"

Goku smiled as he dropped the Kaio-Ken and said, "Alright."

He dashed forwards again and this time vanished then reappeared behind him and gave the villian a good ol' neck chop.

"Now then," Goku said as he looked at Eri, "who are your parents little one?"

"My Papa's right here," Eri replied pointing at Izuku, "but I don't know where Mama is. Papa says that she has an amazing quirk though."

"What is her Quirk?" Izuku asked.

"Cre-a-tion," Eri said sounding out the word, "Creation!"

Goku laughed, while Izuku paled.

_She is going to kill me_! Izuku shouted in his mind.


	4. Dorms at U.A.! Class 1-A and friends meet Eri!

"Hey mom," Izuku said when he got home that night.

"I-Izuku is that you?" Inko asked her eyes wide, "You look like a...."

"That's because he somehow tapped into his Saiyan DNA which was never supposed to happen according to Shenron and the Kais," Goku said surprising Inko, "hello Inko it's been awhile."

"G-Goku?" Inko asked her eyes wide.

Goku nodded and Eri asked, "Grandma?"

"I said it once and I'll say it again," Goku said, "I hate time travel."

Inko then fainted from what Eri said, making Izuku laugh before looking at Goku and saying, "Bakugou wanted me to tell you that the Prince says, "Hello"."

Eri then looked up at Izuku and asked, "Where's Mama?"

"Well Eri," Izuku said, "Mama and Papa don't live together yet, but I'll take you to school tomorrow and then you'll meet your mommy. Okay?"

Eri nodded and then yawned.

"Well looks like it's time to put you to bed," Izuku said, "I'll let you sleep on my bed and I get the couch."

Eri then began to shake her head and said, "No. Please stay with me. I don't want the bad people to get me again."

Izuku sighed and said, "Alright, but on one condition. Don't call your Mama 'Mama' at school in a few weeks, I'll talk with her after school and then you'll meet her. Alright?"

"Why?"

"Because.... I want it to be a surprise," Izuku replied with a smile.

"Is Uncle Kacchan going to be there?" Eri asked innocently.

Izuku couldn't help but smirk at what she said and replied, "Oh yeah. He'll be there. I can promise you that."

In the next couple of weeks, the teachers of U.A. went around to all of the student's houses and told them all about the dorms. When Aizawa went to the Midoriya's, he was initially surprised to see a young girl running around being chased by Izuku. When he learned about what happened from Goku, even he couldn't help, but smile. He even allowed Eri to stay with Izuku as long as he stayed caught up with his school work. Eventually though, it was time to go back to U.A.

Also over the last few weeks, Goku has taught Izuku how to fly using his "Quirk" and many other things. Another thing they did was a DNA test to see if Eri was really his daughter and low and behold she was.

"You ready?" Goku asked Izuku who was hold his daughter.

"Ready," Izuku said, "hey dad. Can you hold Eri for me?"

"Why?" Goku asked.

"I need to carry my backpack and my duffle bags," Izuku replied, "so I can't carry her at all."

"Or I could use Instant Transmission to get there," Goku told his son, "you two could fly and I know what Ezaserhead's energy feels like."

"Good point," Izuku replied, "alright let's go!"

He and Eri then took off into the sky and minutes later appeared right outside of U.A.

"You remember what to do right Eri?" Izuku asked his daughter with a sly grin.

"Yes Papa," Eri replied.

When the two of them walked into the dorms, Izuku shouted, "I HAVE A DAUGHTER!!!!"

Mina instantly rushed towards him and yelled, "YOU WHAT?!"

"Papa who is this?" Eri asked innocently.

"That is Mina," Izuku said then pointed to Bakugou, "and I bet you know who that is."

"Uncle Kacchan!" Eri exclaimed before running up to him and giving him a hug.

Bakugou immediately glared at Izuku, who glared back immediately.

"Is this really your daughter Deku?" he asked as Izuku nodded.

"I'll tell you all about it later today," Izuku replied, "but only if...."

He was cut off by his father as he walked through the door.

"Hey everyone I'm Goku father of Izuku Midoriya," Goku said smiling, "and I'm also your battle teacher now that All Might's well you know."

Everyone nodded.

"Now then," Goku said, "there won't be any classes today."

Everyone went wide eyed.

"Why?" Mina asked.

"To get you used to your new quarters," a voice said which made Bakugou stiffen.

"Uncle Kacchan?" Eri asked getting the mystery man to look at her with a raised eyebrow, "Who is he?"

"My guess is that he's Vegeta," Izuku said, "or better known as Bakugou's real father."

Vegeta looked over at Izuku and back at Eri, then at Goku asking him a silent question, Time Travel?

Goku nodded making Vegeta facepalm.

"Hey everyone," Momo said walking through the doorway, "my mother was talking to me about something."

"Papa?" Eri asked looking at Momo.

"Yes Eri?" Izuku asked.

"Who is that?" the little girl asked innocently.

"That is.... Uh.... that is a friend of mine," Izuku replied looking at Momo.

He saw that Goku was smiling and trying not to laugh.

"But she looks _exactly_ like Mama," Eri said causing everyone to look at Momo and then Izuku.

Finally, after 5 minutes of complete silence Mineta spoke up, "How in the fucking hell is Momo the mother of your daughter?!"

In less than a second, Izuku was holding him up by the throat. His eyes a teal green color.

"Don't ever speak like that in front of my daughter again if you want to live," Izuku growled at him causing Mineta to piss himself, "do I make myself clear?"

"Y-Y-Yes," Mineta replied.

"Good," Izuku replied dropping him, "and Eri if I hear you saying any words like that, you say goodbye to cookies and other sweets."

Eri quickly nodded her head.

"Now then I have two rules," Izuku said, "no cussing around Eri, no perverted words or actions when she's around...."

He glared at Mineta.

"Also Momo," Izuku continued as she looked at him, "do you know anyone who can take Eri to school? Or is there a preschool on campus?"

"There's one on Campus son," Goku said, "I'll take her there myself so you can get to class on time."

"Thanks dad," Izuku said, "also I may need some help raising her. So if you could all help out then I'll be very grateful for it. In addition to that, if she calls you all either Aunt or Uncle, then it means that she's really comfortable around you and considers you family. Any questions?"

"Yeah I have one," Bakugou said, "biological or adopted?"

"I'll speak to you about that when the I get the chance," Izuku replied getting a nod from Bakugou.

"What about a mother figure in her life?" Mina asked.

Eri pointed at Momo and asked, "Why not her Papa?"

"Only if she wants to," Izuku replied.

"It's fine with me," Momo replied, "but could I talk to you later?"

Izuku nodded.

"Thank you."

"Papa will you and mama go out tonight?" Eri asked her face showing innocence, but her eyes showing a hint of mischief.

"Uh....." Izuku said his face bright red.

Momo's face was also bright red and she couldn't even talk without stuttering.

Bakugou laughed and said, "I really like this kid Deku."

"Where's Aunt Mei?" Eri asked realizing her favorite Aunt isn't there.

"Aunt Mei?" Izuku asked confused.

"She told me that her Quirk is called Tele-scopic vision," Eri replied.

"I'll go get her," Izuku replied as he walked over to a window while he muttered, "if she's even here."

"What's he doing?" Mineta asked.

"He's going to jump," Eri said excited.

"He's going to what?!" they all screamed.

**(A/N: They are on the 5th floor. Forgot to mention that.)**

Izuku then jumped and to everyone's surprise, he flew towards the ground and landed in an Iron Man pose causing cracks to appear around him.

"Guess I used too much strength on the landing," he muttered as he walked off to the Support Class.

30 minutes later, he arrived back at the the dorms with Mei Hatsume.

"Auntie Mei!" Eri exclaimed making Izuku give a smile, "You're here!"

Mei then looked at Izuku and Izuku explained everything about Eri, leaving out that she's from the future and what not.

"So you brought your daughter to your school to meet your friends," Mei said, "but why did she call me Aunt Mei?"

"Aren't you and Uncle Kacchan together?" Eri asked innocently.

Everyone's eyes went wide and Bakugou and Mei instantly went red.

"......Well I do think that they'd go well together," Goku said after a moment of silence causing everyone to laugh.


	5. Saiyajin V Saiyajin? Katsuki's Pride!

It's been a few weeks since Class 1-A and their friends have met Eri, and they all absolutely adore the little one. Well except for maybe Monoma. Everyone learned after that, not to hurt Izuku's daughter in anyway.

"Alright class," Goku said, "today we will be sparing. I have your opponents already picked out for you. First up is Katsuki vs Izuku!"

"Where is Papa?" Eri asked her grandfather, who allowed her to be with the class that day.

"Sorry I'm late," Izuku said, "was trying to decide between my new suit or my old one. So I decided to go with my new one for today."

All of the girls blushed when they saw him. He was wearing the Turtle Hermit Gi that his father wears, but instead of the orange and blue, it had an emerald green over shirt and pants, white undershirt and dark green boots with emerald colored accents, and dark green sweat bands on his wrists. Another thing about his new suit is that it shows off his muscles that came from his transformation.

"I like the outfit son," Goku said, "now you and Bakugou get to the training fields. You are the hero while Bakugou's the villain."

Izuku nodded and used **One for All**: Full Cowl to get to the arena.

I've already got a plan, but I'm not sure if I want to do it, Izuku thought, but then again, he is Vegeta's son and I'm the son of Goku.... Yeah. I'll go through with it.

"I know you can hear me Bakugou!" Izuku shouted his voice echoing across the arena, "So I'm just going to say it! You are weak compared to me! You will never get to my level! You can't even comprehend my level of power, because you can't reach it! So just give up! You can't win!"

**With Class 1-A**

"That's gotta hurt Bakugou's pride," Kirishima said, "but why is Izuku saying stuff like that?"

"Papa's trying to get Uncle Kacchan to go gold," Eri said.

"Wait," Mina said wide eyed, "Katsuki can turn into that golden form as well?"

Goku nodded while looking at the TV.

"Why is he trying to do make him turn gold though?" Tenya asked confused, "He could very easily win, so again why?"

"I'm afraid it has to do with my blood flowing through his veins," Goku said turning to the class, "my Quirk makes me very, very excited for a good fight. It's also called a Warrior's Quirk, for it makes us ferocious in one, so we have to be careful not to kill."

Momo nodded as she figured it out.

"So what you're saying is that Midoriya has become ready to battle anyone at anytime of day," Momo stated, "doesn't matter where or when and when he's in battle he becomes a different person."

"Not exactly," Vegeta said looking at the tv, "he is still the same ol' Deku you all know and love, it's just his battle instincts allow him to focus only on his opponent and once he's done with that, he can save someone, but his hero instincts will combat his battle instincts. In the end his Hero Instincts will win and then he'll defeat the enemy."

**Back with Izuku and Katsuki**

"I guess I'll just finish this now," Izuku said as he went Super Saiyan and flew into the sky.

Bakugou growled as he could see a golden glow in the sky.

"Damn you Deku!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, "I should have that power! Not a useless person like you! You have beaten me time and time again and I'm sick and tired of it! This time I will beat you until you are unconscious! You hear me Deku! I will kill you!!!!!"

Izuku just looked at where he was and smirked before muttering, "That's it. Just a little farther and you'll be able to as well."

He then shouted at Katsuki, "Come on! Show the power that is supposedly beyond me! Oh wait, you don't have that kinda power! After all.... YOU ARE WEAK COMPARED TO ME KACCHAN! GIVE UP, YOU CAN'T WIN!"

"I-I hate you DEEEKKKKKUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!" Katsuki shouted as a golden glow enveloped him.

"Finally," Goku, Vegeta and Izuku muttered at the same time.

**With the Class**

"Yay!" Eri shouted, "Uncle Kacchan has went golden!"

"Whoa," Kirishima said looking at Bakugou, "damn he just got more powerful. I wonder if I have that Quirk?"

Momo narrowed her eyes and thought, _I have a feeling that, that is no Quirk. Why would a Quirk need anger as a power source_?

"Amazing," Mina said eyes wide.

"Why do those two get all the power?!" Mineta exclaimed tears rolling down his face.

Meanwhile Shoto was having the same thoughts as Momo.

**Back with the two fighters**

"Get ready to die you damn nerd!" Katsuki shouted as he flew up to meet him.

"Bring it on!" Izuku shouted right back as he flew downwards to meet him.

When those two collided, it caused a shock wave that damaged nearby buildings.

_Damn it_, they both thought, _we've gotta learn to control this new power_.

They then started to fight in mid air, using only their instincts as they pummeled each other with powerful kicks and punches. Katsuki then threw Izuku into the ground and brought up both his hands to above his left shoulder, while Izuku got up and said, "Super Kaio-Ken!"

A red aura shot up around him as he brought his hands to his right hip and said, "Ka-Me-Ha-Me...."

"Galick," Katsuki said having no idea where this movement came from, "Gun/HAAAA!"

As they shouted in unison, a red energy beam shout out from Katsuki's hands and a blue energy beam shout out of Izuku's hands. The beams then connected in mid air and Katsuki said, "W-What? His beam is as strong as mine?!"

Izuku then closed his eyes and, much to Vegeta's annoyance and Goku's pleasure, shouted, "TIMEEES FOOOUUUURRRR!!!!"

The blue energy beam got stronger than Katsuki's and Izuku won.

"Ha.... Ha..... Ha," Izuku panted as he went back to normal, "I win."

He then proceeded to faint as he fell to the ground.

Everyone was speechless until Eri asked Momo, "Mama? Is Papa okay?"

Everyone looked at Eri and Momo replied saying, "Of course he is, Papa's just sleeping."

Eri nodded and looked at the tv and said, "But it's day, why is he asleep?"

"He's okay Eri," Goku said smiling, "he just used up a lot of power and fainted."

Eri nodded and said, "When is he going to wake up grandpa?"

"Soon little one, soon," Goku replied.

Goku then flew off to get the two of them and class continued on like nothing happened.

After the class ended Momo saw Katsuki and Izuku, she walked up to them and said, "You still need to talk to me Izuku, and I want the truth."

"Very well Momo," Izuku replied, "come to my room, you as well Katsuki, also I trust that Todoroki will keep what I'll be telling you a secret so you can bring him as well. Good day."

** _Time skip_ **

That night Izuku was waiting in his room for his friends with Eri by his side.

"Are you okay Papa?" Eri asked seeing her father nervous.

"Yeah Eri, I'm alright," Izuku replied with a nervous smile.

There was then a knock on his door and he said, "It's open."

Katsuki, Momo, and Shoto then walked into his room and Katsuki said, "First, start off with this.... How the heck do you have a daughter?"

Izuku sighed as he sat down on his bed.

"First I have a question for you all," he told them, "do you three believe in Time Travel?"


	6. Talks of the future! Truths Revealed!

The three of them looked at their friend in complete silence, before Bakugou said, "What does Time Travel have to do with this conversation?"

Izuku sighed and brought out some papers before saying, "Because, Eri is my biological daughter from the future. These papers tell who the parents are and my blood is flowing through her veins and one of the girls' blood is also flowing through her as well. I can guess that you know who, am I right?"

Bakugou smiled and said, "Oh man that is rich. You and Pony tails having a child."

"W-What?" Momo asked stuttering, "B-But Time Travel is impossible."

"So is a Quirk that is able to be passed on, but look at where we are," Izuku said not meaning to say it aloud.

"Idiot," Bakugou said facepalming, "you weren't supposed to say it aloud."

Shoto's eyes widened at what Izuku said.

"Are you sayin' that there is a Quirk that is able to be passed onto another person?" he asked.

"Can I trust you with one of my biggest secrets?" Izuku asked them both, "Katsuki already knows, but since I accidentally said that aloud you two have a right to know. So again I ask, can I trust you two with one of my biggest secrets?"

The two of them nodded.

"Good," Izuku said, "now where do I start? Oh I know. **One for All**. A Quirk that is able to be passed onto another. It all started with two brothers, a Hero and a Villain."

"What were their names and their Quirks?" Shoto asked.

"I killed one of them," Izuku said, "while the other is long dead."

Momo's eyes widened in realization.

"All for One?" she asked as Izuku nodded.

"His brother was deemed Quirkless and so All for One gave him one that stockpiles power," Izuku continued not missing a beat, "but in reality, the younger brother did indeed have a Quirk, just one that was useless."

"He could give Quirks to people," Shoto said piecing together the mystery, "a Quirk that stockpiles power and one that gives others a Quirk."

"That is the birth of **One for All**," Izuku said, "the younger brother tried to defeat his older brother, but failed in doing so. He then decided to entrust his quirk, to different people to try and make it more powerful."

"How does passing it down make it more powerful?" Momo asked confused.

"One person cultivates the power and then passes it down," Izuku replied, "then the successor cultivates it and then passes it down. In reality, I'm more powerful than All Might with One for All, because I'm the successor."

"Basically, the more it's passed down the powerful it gets," Katsuki stated, "it was originally used to combat All for One, but now that he's dead well...."

"There are still more than one All for One Katsuki," Izuku replied, "there might be more powerful and dangerous opponents out there."

"Like Uravity," Eri muttered, luckily no one heard her.

Shoto nodded at what Izuku said.

"What about your other Quirk?" Momo asked him, her arms crossed, "What did you call it? Saiyajin?"

"It's called being a Saiyan," Katsuki retorted.

"Our fathers are a few hundred years old," Izuku explained, "there are these objects that when gathered together make a dragon that is able to grant 2 wishes. Our fathers wished for immortality."

"But what does Katsuki's comment have to do with any of this?" Momo asked her expression saying, "Give-Me-Answers-Before-I-Knife-You-In-The-Back".

"Because our fathers are Aliens," Izuku told her, "we are half-saiyans, giving us the ability to transform into Super Saiyan. We also have the ability to shoot energy blasts like the ones you saw during training earlier today, we can also fly, and of course have inhuman strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. All in all we are the perfect fighters."

"So all in all," Shoto said, "you are the Successor of One for All, Eri is the offspring of a half saiyan and an earthling, namely you and Momo, and your fathers are aliens. Did I get all of that or did I miss something?"

"No that is all," Izuku said.

"Good," Shoto replied, "now if you all will excuse me, I'm going to bed. Night."

"Night," Izuku replied before turning to Momo and Katsuki, "you two going to bed?"

"Yeah," Bakugou replied leaving the room, but not before turning to Eri and saying, "night little one. Also don't tell anyone what I said."

Eri yawned and said, "Night Uncle Kacchan. Night Mama, night Papa."

"May I put Eri to bed?" Momo asked Izuku who just smiled.

"She's your daughter as well," he told her.

Momo just rolled her eyes and tucked Eri in her bed before kissing her forehead.

"Good night Izuku," Momo said before walking towards the door, but not before kissing Izuku on the cheek.


	7. S.H.I.E.L.D Meets U.A.! Transfer Students?!

It has been a few months since the talk Izuku had with Shoto, Katsuki and Mom and the four of them have grown a bit closer, well Izuku and Momo have to the point of being a non-official couple, while Katsuki and Shoto have become fairly good friends.

"Good morning Izuku," Momo said with a smile, "morning to you as well Eri."

"Morning Mama," Eri said as Izuku gave her a plate of eggs and some milk.

"Good morning Momo," Izuku said, "let me guess everyone else is asleep."  
It wasn't a question.

"Yeah," Momo replied, "your father really did a number on us yesterday."

Izuku chuckled and said, "At least it makes us stronger."

"Don't you mean it makes you stronger?" she asked him.

"I'm not admitting anything," Izuku said as his eyes widened, "hold on we got company."

"Who?" Momo asked, "How many?"

"A couple of jets incoming," Izuku replied, "wake everyone. Tell them that this isn't a drill."

"Sorry son, but they aren't enemies," Goku said appearing out of nowhere, "I'm sure you've heard of SHIELD Academy?"

"The number 1 hero school in the United States?" Izuku asked his father, "The one where the Super Soldier goes to?"

"Also don't forget about the super spy, the archer, the demigod, the ghost, the hulk, and the billionaire, playboy, philanthropist," Goku said as Momo groaned in annoyance.

"Why would that stuck up jackass be coming here?" Momo asked Goku, "He's been trying to get into my pants since I met him at a party that my parents took me to. I hate him."  
Without meaning to, Izuku clenched his fists as his power flared up a bit.

"Something wrong?" Goku asked with a smirk.

"It's nothing dad," Izuku said knowing exactly what he felt, "so when are will we meet them?"

"Get everyone else up and you'll meet them," Goku said before whispering to his son, "no matter what happens, don't attack Mr. Stark. I don't care what he does, if you attack him.... Well lets just say that you won't be participating in battle class. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," Izuku replied with a whisper.

Goku nodded and said, "Well, I might as well as go and wake them up myself."

He then sucked in his gut and shouted at the top of his lungs, "GET UP YOU FILTHY MAGGOTS! NEW STUDENTS WILL BE HERE IN 50 MINUTES! I WANT YOU ALL UP AND AT 'EM IN 15! GET MOVING! NOW!!!!!"

In less than 10 minutes, all of Class 1-A was out of bed, showered and dressed.

"Good," Goku said, "now then eat and afterwards we'll meet the others."

After they ate, Goku took them to the place where the UA students will be meeting the top students at SHIELD Academy.

"And you are?" a kid who looked to be about 16 asked Goku, "I thought we were meeting with the principle, not an old man. Also could you get my bags off of the plane for me? Thank you."  
The kid looked at Momo and said, "Ah, hello my dear. It's been quite some time since I last saw you and I must say, you look even more beautiful than the last time I saw you."

"Stay the hell away from me Stark," Momo spat, "I won't ever marry you. No matter how much my children would benefit from your Quirk."

**Tony Stark: Hero Name: Iron Man, Quirk: Repulsor; He generates enough energy to power a few hundred cities or even a suit of armor.**

He could already tell what kinda man Tony is. A man who doesn't care about anyone, but himself and his power.

It's a good thing Eri isn't here, Izuku thought while looking at Tony, cause I don't think I could hold myself back from cussing this guy out with every word I know.

Tony was then pulled back by a big guy who had short cut blond hair.

"I'm sorry for my friend's rudeness," the guy said, "Tony just doesn't know how to treat others nicely. I'm Steve Rogers by the way, my Quirk is called Super Soldier it enhances everything that is physical from stamina all of the way to strength and it even helps with my metabolism a bit."  
Goku nodded and said, "Nice to meet you Mr. Rogers. Midoriya, would you please show Mr. Rogers to his room? I need to have a little chat with Mr. Stark. Everyone else go to class."  
Everyone nodded and Izuku walked to the dorms.

"What's your Quirk?" Steve asked Izuku.

"Super Power and an all new one that only me, Bakugou, my father, Bakugou's father and a little girl have," Izuku replied, "we call it Saiyajin, it gives us a powerboost that is obtainable by transformation, but a downside is that we become a bit arrogant, rash, and impulsive."

Steve stopped and said, "You were the one who killed that villain weren't you?"

"Yes," Izuku replied, "now then we don't have anymore rooms available so do you mind sharing with me?"

"Sure."

"Another thing you should know about me," Izuku said as they walked into the elevator, "I have another roommate and she's quite the handful."

"She?" Steve asked with a raised eyebrow, "Girlfriend?"

"Hell no!" Izuku replied causing Steve to chuckle as they walked off the elevator, "7 year old daughter named Eri. I rescued her from a villian a few months ago and I brought her to my house, where I took care of her."

"So you decided to adopt her since she doesn't have any family," Steve said with approval in his voice, "that was nice of you."

"Yeah, but she started calling me Papa and Bakugou Uncle," Izuku replied with a smile, "and you won't believe who she calls Mama."

"Who?" Steve asked as they walked into Izuku's room.

"Who was the first one Tony talked to when you all arrived this morning?" Izuku asked as realization settled into Steve's eyes.

"Oh man," Steve said almost laughing now, "Tony's going to hate you with a passion when he finds out. How many know about that?"

"The entire school, including the teachers," Izuku said with a smirk, "and everyone knows not to hurt my daughter."

"How come?" Steve asked as he unpacked his stuff.

"Think of a mama bear or even an alpha wolf then give them the power to vaporize the entire solar system," Izuku replied as Steve's eyes widened.

"I'm glad I don't have you as an enemy," he told Izuku who just looked at him, "so where is your daughter?"

"Preschool," Izuku replied, "here at U.A. there is a preschool on campus, so that way I can still raise her personally and she'll get a education."

"Cool," Steve said, "well we better get to our class."

Izuku nodded and he began floating up off of the floor.

"Window or elevator?"

It has been a few weeks since SHIELD Academy came to U.A. and the new students' reactions to Eri were numerous. Some fell in love with her while some *cough* Tony Stark *cough* disliked her. When Eri saw Steve and Natasha, she yelled, "Uncle! Auntie!"

To say Izuku was embarrassed is an understatement, he was so red from embarrassment that he could've been mistaken for a tomato. Also thanks to that, he had to explain to the both of them about Eri. How she was both his and Momo's biological daughter and from the future, which they didn't believe at first, but thanks to the evidence called the DNA test results they were forced to believe them. Tony's expression to when he found out that Eri called Momo mama was priceless, both Steve and Izuku had a hard time trying not to laugh at him.

Then it was time for the special moves class. Izuku and Katsuki though, weren't all that ready to show them their powers so Aizawa allowed them to use their previous Quirks to use their special moves. For Bakugou it was Howitzer Impact for a devastating attack and for Midoriya, he developed a new style of fighting that combines both his Saiyan Heritage and One for All.


	8. An Arranged Marriage?! It's Time to Train!

"Hey Izuku," Momo said, "how are you?"

"Having a good day thus far," Izuku replied, "just going to pick up Eri from school."

"May I come with?" Momo asked him.

"Sure," Izuku replied.

After they got Eri from her school, and got back to the dorms, Momo was called to the principal's office and Izuku had a feeling that it wasn't going to be a good visit. So what did he do? Why, secretly follow her with Steve watching Eri.

"Why are you here?" Izuku heard Momo ask.

"Because we heard about your so called daughter," a feminine voice said, "and as your parents we don't want you to have one. Also we came here to tell you of your engagement to Tony Stark."

All of the teachers that were in the room looked at them in shock, but none more so than Momo, but then that shock turned to pure and utter anger.

"Like hell I am!" Momo shouted at her parents surprising them, "I hate him! I never want to see him again! All he cares about is money and fame, unlike Izuku who cares about his friends and family! When he found out that Eri had no parents, he immediately took her under his wings and since then he cared for her, fed her, gave her a home! Tony Stank doesn't have that kind've heart! You can disown me for all I care, but I AM NOT GOING TO MARRY TONY STANK!!!"

Even Izuku was having a hard time reeling in his anger at what her parents are doing, but that immediately vanished when he heard what Momo said about him. Izuku then decided to choose that very moment to knock on the door.

Goku opened up the door and Izuku said, "Sorry Principal Nedzu, am I interrupting something?"

"No not all Midoriya," Nedzu replied, "what is it you need?"

"Well I have an idea that deals with the...." Izuku trailed off as he looked at Momo who went wide eyed.

"You were listening to the entire conversation weren't you?" she asked him as she put her hands on her hips, making Goku sweat a bit for no reason other than remembering Chi-Chi.

Izuku gulped and nodded.

"Y-Yes I was," he replied before turning to her parents, "if I beat Tony Stark in the Sports Festival this year then your daughter doesn't get to marry him, but if he or if I lose before I face him, then she has to stay away from me and Eri and marry Tony. Deal?"

Momo's eyes then widened and fear crept into them. Izuku noticed this and looked at her with such confidence that the fear in her vanished, as if it never existed.

"Deal," Momo's father replied with a smirk.

Goku then got an idea and said to the principle, "How about we have 3 manned teams in every class? It would be a test on teamwork and the winner will be determined by team points, or we'll do the same thing we do every year. Your choice Principal Nedzu."

"Very well Son Goku," Nedzu replied, "and since you came up with the idea you get to pick the first team."

Goku and Izuku both smirked evilly as they said in unison, "Me/Izuku, Bakugou, and Todoroki as the first team."

Everyone was silent until Momo screeched out, "NANI!?"

It has been a few weeks since Momo found out what her parents did and since then, she's been trying her hardest to stay away from Tony and be as close she can to Izuku without her seemingly being possessive. Izuku has told Todoroki and Bakugou the situation and they both whole-heartedly agree with his deal, especially Todoroki. Izuku also told them the new teams that will be in the Sports Festival this year. That made the two boys smile evilly and so they began training with Goku that very day.

After a few months of non stop training, Goku got permission from Nedzu to take the boys to his place to train for the Sports Festival along with getting there work done there, they were ready. During their training though, Goku sensed much potential in Todoroki and actually taught him a bit about Ki and how it works. Todoroki then learned how to do attacks such as Destructo Disc, Kamehameha Wave, and the Solar Flare which is used to blind his opponents. Also Todoroki found out, during his stay with Goku, that he is the descendant of Krillin, who was Goku best friend in the past.

"Now then," Goku said as his 3 students looked at him, "I have a few rules for the tournament. 1, No using Ki, only your Quirks. 2, you 3 are the most powerful students at U.A. and you could very easily kill someone so hold back most of your power. And lastly 3, have fun."

The three of them nodded and Todoroki said, "Thank you Son Goku, for teaching me about my ancestry and for teaching me my ancestor's techniques."

"No problem Shoto," Goku replied, "so you three think that you're ready for the tournament this year?"

The three teenage boys looked at one another and smiled before replying with, "Hell yeah!"


	9. Beginning of the Tournament! All New Enemies?!

"You two ready for this?" Midoriya asked his teammates.

"You know I am," Todoroki replied a little more outgoing thanks to his training with Goku and his teammates, "but how will we use our true power during the tournament?"

"By using it invisibly," Katsuki replied as he was stretching his muscles, "no one will be the wiser if we use invisible Ki. The only ones who'll be able to sense it are my father and Kakarot. We will be fine."

"How about we only use Ki if we are in trouble," Midoriya told them, "that way we have a surprise up our sleeve. Sound good?"

They both nodded, but Katsuki thought to himself, I'm going to show them all what true power really is Deku and no one is going to stop me. No one.

"**Hello again people of Japan**!" Present Mic said, "**It's been a pleasant year so far and it's my pleasure to introduce you all to the teams this year! First up is the first team that was created. They are UA's most powerful students! Give it up for the Z-Fighters**!"

Midoriya, Bakugou, and Todoroki all stepped into the arena with smirks on their faces and radiating raw power.

"**Next up are three of the 7 transfer students from SHIELD Academy in the United States of America! The Soldiers!**"

A guy with a bow and a quiver filled with arrows walked into the stadium with Capt and Natasha by to his left.

** _Timeskip to second to last team_ **

"**Now here's an all girls team**!" Present Mic said, "**Ladies and Gentlemen allow me to introduce to you.... Team Creation**!"

3 girls then walked out into the stadium and the Z-Fighters recognized them immediately. The girl in the middle was Momo Yaoyorozu, the girl to her left was a tall one with forest green eyes and a figure that women would kill for and long silky black hair that went to her mid back, and to Momo's right was none other than Mei Hatsume.

"Hello boys," the green eyed girl said to the Z-Fighters, "my name is Shinrin Yurei and I am from Class 1-B. Momo has told me a lot about you. I hope you live up to my expectations."

"We will Shinrin," Izuku replied smiling, "we will."

"Now then onto the last team!" Present Mic shouted, "Team Steel!"

Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, Tony Stark, and Monoma then walked into the arena and Izuku looked at Tony who smirked at the young half-saiyan.

_ **Timeskip to after the ceremony** _

"Alright Todoroki, you are up first," Midoriya told his teammate, "remember that you can only use your true power if you're in trouble. We can't let anyone know that you can use what we can."

Todoroki nodded and he headed to the start of the first 'mission'.

**A/N: The Stages in the Tournament will be called Missions.**

Todoroki just looked at all of his opponents before looking at the girl from earlier.

"**Ready, set GOOOOOOO**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Present Mic shouted.

Todoroki smirked and dashed off at full speed leaving everyone behind.

"Okay so this looks like as good of a place as any," Todoroki said, "good cover from some attacks and...."

The Half and Half Quirk user was interrupted by an explosion and he looked behind him and he saw that a girl who had bright blonde hair, icy blue eyes, and blue lips.

"You must be Todoroki," the girl said, "I'm Caitlin Snow. Wanna know what my Quirk is?"

Todoroki just raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"I like to call it Frost," the girl replied, "it is pretty much like your ice side."

"So you can shoot ice from your hands correct?" he asked her.

She replied by shooting ice at Todoroki who lept aside before countering with fire and then shot ice at the ground to make a barrier.

"That should keep them at bay for a bit until I come up with a plan," Todoroki said before closing his eyes and opening them, "I must use my full power. I have a feeling that it's going to be needed."

After a few minutes, he blasted the ice barrier with his fire and then dashing to Caitlin and punching her in the gut.

"You know that we get 500 points for every person we knock out," Todoroki told her, "I guess what I'd like to say is... night, night Ms. Snow."

He then proceded to knock her out and gained 500 points.

"1 down, a couple hundred to go," he said as he ran off.

After 30 minutes of fighting student after student, Todoroki was tired, but he sensed a high power level from behind him and he turned around and tried to use his Quirk, but for some reason it didn't work.

"What the hell?" Shoto asked looking at the studen, "What did you do?"

"I can stop any Quirk from being used for about 15 minutes, buy the time decreases by 2 minutes the more people it's used on," the person replied, "oh where are my manners. My name is Izumu Loanter and you are my last victim. So how about you just give up now and save your pride."

Todoroki looked up at some drones and mouthed, _Sorry Goku_.

** _With Goku and Vegeta_ **

"He's gonna have to use his new power Kakarot," Vegeta told his rival, "he can't win without it and you know it."

Goku nodded and said, "I know Vegeta. I just hope that he has come up with a lie to tell when he's being questioned by his friends and teachers, as well as his family."

** _Back to Shoto_ **

"Are you sure that you took all of my power, Izumu?" Shoto asked her.

"Of course I did Mr. Todoroki," Izumu replied looking a bit smug, "You have no other powers other than your Fire and Ice."

Todoroki just shook his head confusing the girl.

"That is where you are wrong Loanter," Shoto told her as a white burst shot up around him, "I have a new power that was laying in wait inside of me that I like to call Potential. So get ready for my True Power!"

Shoto dashed forwards at speeds that would be impossible for the human eye to follow and kicked her in the gut causing her to spit out some saliva.

"Give up already?" Shoto asked her, "You know that you can't win, right? We both know who holds the power in their hands."

"You are so confident that only after one kick that I'll back down?" Izumu asked as she kneed him in the crotch, "Then you are more confident than I thought."

But to her surprise Shoto caught the knee with his enhanced reflexes thanks to the training Goku gave him.

"I win, you lose," Shoto whispered in her ear, "later Ms. Loanter."

He then vanished and reappeared behind the girl, before kneck chopping her into unconsciousness.

"**And Todoroki wins with only 15 minutes left on the clock**!" Present Mic announced, "**Looks like the Z-Fighters are in first place! After the 30 minute break we'll return**."

** _In Egypt_ **

A young woman about 17 with brown hair turned off a TV and walked towards a wall, before putting a hand against it and a hidden stair case opened up in the ground and the girl walked down the stair case and into a hidden lab of sorts.

"Are they done doctor?" the girl asked.

"Not yet, but soon," the Doctor replied, "they will help us fulfill your father's dream."

"Yes," the girl replied, "my father's dream to tear down the world of heroes. He already succeeded killing All Might, but he was killed by my ex and these two will kill him. Soon they will fear my name, the name of Uravity."


	10. Enemies Among the Students! Bakugou's First Kill.

"Alright Bakugou," Midoriya said as they were waiting for the break to be over, "we already have more points than everyone else thanks to Shoto. Now it's your time to shine."

"I'll blow their asses sky high," Bakugou said, "they won't know what hits them at all."

"Bakugou remember to only use your Quirk," Midoriya said, "we can't have anyone know about our true powers other than Class-A."

Bakugou looked at his rival and said, "If someone wants me to go all out, I will go all out and no one's going to stop me from doing so."

Bakugou then walked out of the waiting room and Izuku turned to Todoroki before saying, "I have a bad feeling about this mission."

Todoroki just nodded and they both turned their attention to the TV that was in their waiting room.

Bakugou was walking to the area where he and several others were going to duke it out in a battle royale style match when he saw Monoma glaring at him.

"What's your problem?" Bakugou asked the Copy Quirk user.

"Tony will win Momo Yaoyorozu you do know that right?" Monoma asked.

Bakugou just chuckled like his father and smirked just like his father does.

"Yeah and I'm the Prince of an Alien race," Bakugou replied, "I'll see you on the field of battle where you'll lose to me."

Bakugou then continued on and entered the battle arena.

"So this is the battle stage for today huh?" Bakugou asked himself as he looked at a mountainous area, "This should be a walk in the park for me."

"**Now it's time for the second stage**!" Present Mic shouted, "**Ready, set, GOOOOOO**!!!!!"

Bakugou then dashed forwards without using his Quirk and punched someone with half of his strength, knocking them out of this round. He looked at his fist and said, "That was...."

He was interrupted by vines coming out of nowhere which he disposed of by making an energy blade out of his right hand **(A/N: Think of Vegito vs Fusion Zamasu, when Vegito made an energy blade.)**.

"You've gotta do better than that if you wanna go toe to toe with me," Bakugou said turning to face the person who attacked him, "my name is Katsuki Bakugou and you are my next victim. Now then prepare to die!"

Bakugou then dashed forwards at speeds that would make even the Flash jealous and right as he was about to collide with the student, someone else knocked him right out of the tournament.

""Hello Bakagou."

"Who the hell are you?" Bakugou growled out not even holding his anger back.

**With Goku and Vegeta**

"Kakarot do you sense that?" Vegeta asked his rival.

"No energy signature at all," Goku said, "then that must mean...."

"Android," the two full saiyans said in unison.

**Back to Katsuki**

"My name is Android 12," the person said, "and I am here to kill you and your friends."

Bakugou's eyes narrowed and he said, "No wonder your so pathetic."

The Android just looked at the young half saiyan and said, "No. You are the one who is pathetic."

The Android then jumped backwards and got into a fighter's stance and Bakugou did the same thing. The two just stood there looking at each other while fighting was going on all around them. Everyone was still nothing was bothering them as they stood there, not moving an inch until, Bakugou moved his back foot and the two of them struck the other's arm as a crater was formed from their impact with each other.

**With Team Steel**

"W-What power!" Tetsutetsu exclaimed with Tony being awe struck, "It's as if they ain't even human!"

"Jarvis, scan Katsuki Bakugou," Tony said not taking his eyes off the scene, "I want to know if this is his Quirk at work."

"No sir," Jarvis spoke, "here is a biometric scan of his biology."

"Increased bone density?" Tony asked himself wide eyed, "Increased muscle mass? What the hell is this guy?!"

"DNA scans show that he isn't fully human sir," Jarvis said, "His mother is Mitsuki Bakugou and his father is an unknown."

"Scan the entire arena then, "Tony commanded, "I want to know who the hell his father is and what the hell he is as well. Then, once the fight is over, report it to me."

"Yes sir."

**Back to Bakugou**

Bakugou was having trouble keeping up with his opponent. He knew that this would be his toughest fight to date before they clashed, but he didn't expect for it to be this tough.

"Why don't you show people your power Son of Vegeta," the Android asked, "you could've won easily at the beginning."

Bakugou barely dodged an attack aimed at his head before replying, "Because, I don't want to destroy the arena."

"Then, I guess I'll just destroy all who is watching us fight," the Android told the half saiyan, "if you don't go full power."

"You do that and I'll kill you," Bakugou said.

Goku's words then echoed through his mind for no reason at all, _The reason why this world isn't at peace is because heroes don't have the guts to put down the real threats. In order to truly defeat a real threat you must end their lives even if you don't want to. Trust me, you'll live to regret it if you don't._

Bakugou then gritted his teeth and looked at the Android before saying, "Fine. You wanna see my team's power? Then you've got it."

Rocks then started floating all around him and the ground began to shake from the power that he's emanating. With a yell, all of that stopped as his hair turned gold and his eyes turned a teal color. He then glared at the Android and said, "You've got what you wanted. Are you ready for the consequences of wanting this?"

The Android just sneered and said, "I think that the real question is are you ready to die?"

"Come and find out Android 12," Bakugou replied.

The two of them then flew towards each other and clashed once more still being even in power.

Blocking a punch, Bakugou said, "How are you evening the power between us?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," the Android replied, but not before getting kicked in the gut and being sent up into the air by an uppercut.

Bakugou then vanished from the ground and reappeared above the Android who then vanished as well. The then began fighting as sonic booms were heard, and felt, all across the country of Japan.

"Enough!" Android 12 shouted, "I am going to destroy, not only you, but your loved ones. And I am going to do so RIGHT NOW!!!!"

The Android then threw both of his arms up into the air and started to charge up an energy sphere big and strong enough that it would destroy the entire city.

**With Goku and Vegeta**

"Did you teach him?" Vegeta asked his rival not taking his eyes off of the energy sphere.

"Yeah," Goku replied, "I did."

"Then he has nothing to worry about," Vegeta said with a smirk, "also, I'll begin training him soon. I was just catching up with his mother while you were training him."

**Back to Bakugou**

"See if you can stop this Son of Vegeta!" Android 12 shouted, "Android's Revenge!"

The Android then threw his arms downwards and the sphere followed as well.

"I didn't want to use this," Bakugou said bringing his arms to his side, "but you've left me no choice. Kaaaaaaaaa.......Meeeeeeeee......Haaaaaa.......Meeeeeee.......Haaaa........HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

A blue furious energy beam shot out of his hands when he thrusted his arms towards the energy sphere stopping it, before it began to overcome his energy beam.

"You can't win Son of Vegeta! Give up now!"

"N-Never!" Bakugou shouted right back, "Me and the others will always be here to put anyone like you into the ground! And that is a promise!"

He then put the rest of his energy into the Kamehameha wave and pushed the sphere back towards the Android and it's final words were, just as the sphere and the blast reached him, "My mistress will kill you and all you love Son of Vegeta! No one can escape the wrath of the Daughter of All for One! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Bakugou then dropped to one knee and started panting, "......I......Win....."

"And that's that viewers!" Present Mic said after a moment of silence, "Time is up....or was up 10 minutes ago! Next round will be next Friday night, starting at 9pm! Goodnight everyone!"

Izuku then used instant transmission and appeared by Bakugou's side before saying, "Did you really have to prolong that fight Katsuki? You could've ended it with a well timed Super Galick Gun that your father taught you."

Bakugou spat out a glob of spit and replied, "I wanted to show everyone my power Deku. Even if I had to prolong it. Besides, don't tell me you didn't enjoy watching it."

Izuku shook his head and brought out a Senzu Bean.

"Here," he said, "eat this."

Bakugou then took the bean and ate it, making his energy levels rise back up to their normal levels. Midoriya backed up as Bakugou stood up straight and looked at the amount of damage his fight did to the arena.

"We're never gonna get control of our power are we?" he asked the team leader.

"No we aren't, but I don't think that we need to," Midoriya replied looking around, "I think that this kinda power is made to be wild. To be uncontrollable. You put fear into the hearts of our enemies. Old and new."

He then looked at Bakugou directly into the eyes before continuing, "That much this has shown us. There are new enemies that wish to take control. Including Android 12's new mistress. The Daughter of All for One. I don't think that we're gonna be able to be heroes by society's standards.... I believe that we must be heroes like the original Z-Fighters."

He then flew upwards and said, with all of the cameras pointed at him, "My name is Izuku Midoriya Son and I am the son of Inko Midoriya and Son Goku. You all witnessed the power of Saiyajin. Android 12 was working with an all new villain. We don't know who it is. So this is for you Mistress of Android 12! You may send Android after Android or, even better, people like us, but the result will be the same.... They will be in hell. There is a reason why this world is never at peace for very long and it is because of people like you. I killed your father to prevent him from rising in power and to prevent anymore innocents from dying. And I'll do the same to you! So prepare yourself Mistress of Android 12! You are next after anyone you send! If I must kill to be a hero then so be it! Beware of my words and my family line! If I fail to kill you then my children will do it themselves!"

Midoriya then landed in an Iron Man like pose and allowed his power to ripple through the stadium.

"This is just the beginning Mistress of Android 12!" he shouted, "You threw down the gauntlet, the minute Android 12 attacked and I accept your game! So come at me and the Z-Fighters with all you've got! We will be training and waiting for you to make your move!"

With those last words, Midoriya and his teammate/rival walked out of the stadium and towards his team's waiting room, leaving the stadium and all of the competitors quiet.

**In Latin America**

"You are correct Midoriya," Uravity said, "the war has begun, but this is just the beginning of my plan to avenge my father's death and to make his dream a reality."


	11. Family Bonding. Discussions of the Future!

_ **Later that Night** _

"Are you sure this is his father Jarvis?" Tony asked for the hundredth time, "I mean, from these pictures and the most recent one, he shouldn't be alive at all."

"His name is Vegeta Briefs sir," Jarvis replied, "he is a 5 time world martial arts champion and his rival is Son Goku. Both have the same type of DNA. Katsuki Bakugou is the son of Vegeta, while the boy who did a speech is the son of Goku."

"Show me a picture of Goku," Tony said.

A tall man with gravity defying air, wearing an orange and blue gi smiling came on screen.

"He is 49 years of age sir," Jarvis said, "but physically he looks 39."

"Show me any and all records of his family, birth and Quirk," Tony said, "same with Vegeta."

"There are no birth records of his family sir," Jarvis said, "the last of his family is a Son Goten and Gohan, his wife Chi-Chi Son and finally his grandfather Son Gohan. Nothing on Vegeta other than his wife Bulma Briefs and his son and daughter Trunks and Bulla Briefs. They are also all dead sir. For the last 500 years."

Tony's eyes widened at that as he said, "He's over 500 years old?!"

"Yes he is sir," Jarvis replied.

"How the hell is he that old?"

"I do not know sir," Jarvis said.

"I want you to keep these files under wraps," Tony said, "tell no one about what I've discovered. Got it?"

"Yes sir."

Tony then walked out of his room in the dorms and he immediately saw Eri and Momo, with Momo braiding Eri's hair.

_I will defeat you Izuku Midoriya and claim what is rightfully mine_, Tony thought as he watched Momo braid her future daughter's hair, _Momo's hand and there is absolutely nothing you can do about it!_

Izuku then decided at that moment to walk into the dorms and smiled when he saw Eri and Momo, but frowned at Tony with teal green eyes.

"How is my favorite girl doing?" he asked when the two noticed him.

"Daddy!" Eri exclaimed, "Look at what Mama did to my hair!"

Izuku smiled at his future daughter and said, "You look great Eri. Now come on. It's time for bed. Tomorrow we are getting up early and I'm going to begin training you in martial arts."

The little girl yawned as she smiled and said, "Does that mean that I'll be as strong as you someday?"

"Yes Eri, you will be as strong as I am someday," Izuku said, "now then, get dressed and I'll be in there in a bit. I've gotta talk with Momo. Okay?"

Eri nodded and she went to Izuku's room to get ready.

Izuku sighed and went to sit on the couch as Tony left to go to his room.

"So how was training with Cap?" Momo asked him.

"Even with my enhanced condition and my martial arts skills, without using my powers, I can't defeat him when he has his shield," Izuku said rubbing his left shoulder where the Vibranium shield hit him, "so I guess, in a word? Terrible."

"You'll get him next time Izuku," Momo said, "speaking of Cap, I thought that you and him were going to come back here together."

"He decided to train a bit longer," Izuku replied, "I left because I wanted to get Eri to bed and then go to sleep myself."

"If you lose, will you really force me to stay away from Eri?"

"No, no I am not," Midoriya said, "a little girl needs a mother figure and who better than her real mother?"

Momo smiled as she looked at him.

"Also don't tell anyone, but I'm working on a little technique," he told her.

"What is it?"

"It's a secret," Izuku replied before he looked at a clock, "it's getting late. I should turn in for the night."

Just as he got up and began to walk to his room, Momo got in front of him and kissed him on the lips before saying, "Once you win, there will be more where that came from."

She then walked to her room with a little more swing to her hips, leaving Izuku to just stand there like an idiot and stare at her as she walked. Unknown to him, Katsuki and Shoto just walked in and saw, as well as heard, and Todoroki reluctantly gave Bakugou 555.20 yen. Bakugou smirked as he was given the money and whispered to his teammate, "And that is why you should never make a bet with me, Todoroki."

It was the next morning and Eri woke up before her father and being the little mischievous girl she is, she jumped on Izuku waking him up.

"Eri?" he asked, "What time is it?"

"You said that you were going to train me today, so I wanted to wake you up," Eri said a little excited.

Midoriya groaned and looked at his clock, before saying, "Okay, let me and you get dressed, get our breakfasts ready, and then we can begin your training. Does that sound good?"

Eri nodded and got off of her father's bed so Izuku could get up.

_I think that I should leave a note for Steve once he wakes up_, Midoriya thought as he got dressed.

Once he was done getting ready and got the note written down, Izuku went to the kitchen and began cooking breakfast for both him and Eri, while Eri was watching cartoons on a TV that comes out of a wall with a touch of a button. Izuku chuckled a bit at the show she was watching. Dragon Ball Super.

"Why are you watching something that grandpa could just tell you about?" Izuku asked with a small smile, "You do know that he was there."

Eri nodded and said, "I know, but I wanted to watch it."

Izuku shook his head and said, "Breakfast is ready. Eat up and then get ready for some minor training. Don't wanna work you like dad and All Might did to me."

Once the father-daughter duo were done eating, the two went to the roof.

"What are we going to learn first Papa?" Eri asked.

"First up is summoning your Ki," Izuku replied as he sat down, "just focus and bring it out into your palms."

Eri sat down in front of her father and focused on bringing her own ki out. A dim white aura surrounded her as she focused her ki into her little hands.

"Just like that Eri," Izuku said his voice sounding far away to her.

At that moment an image of a tall woman with brown hair cascading down her back appeared in her mind and made her lose focus and an emotion was present in her eyes.... fear.

"Eri?" Izuku asked, "What's wrong?"

"A-an i-image of h-her Papa," Eri said hugging him tightly, "s-she's g-going to k-k-kill...."

Izuku began to whisper soothing words into his daughter's ears and soon she calmed down enough for him to talk to her.

"Who is this 'her'?" Izuku asked Eri as the young girl stiffened a bit, "Eri, I can't help if you don't tell me. So please, tell me who she is that has you so scared."

"I can't Papa. I promised that I wouldn't."

Izuku sighed, knowing that he isn't going to get any answers at the moment. He then got to his feet and said, "I think that we should begin with some martial arts. Do you know standard form?"

Eri suddenly became very serious as she took fighting stance, her once mirthful eyes became that of a martial artist's... cold and calculating.

"Ready?" Izuku asked knowing that he is going to have to use some skill, "BEGIN!"

Eri then charged at her father and and tried to punch him, but Izuku blocked it as the little girl kicked the arm that he blocked with and back flipped backwards surprising Izuku. They then continued on sparring and a few hours later, Izuku said, "Alright, I think that's enough for today."

Eri nodded and went back to her cute and adorable self.

"How was that Papa?" she asked as Izuku just stared at her.

_Okay, how can she be cute and adorable one minute, but cold and calculating the next_, he thought.

He shook his head and asked, "Where did you learn to fight like that? I had to use half of my skill to even stand a chance."

"You, Uncle Kacchan and Uncle Shoto," Eri said, "you all trained me in martial arts saying that since you have a lot of enemies that I'll need to be able to protect myself. Then, when I turn ten you were all gonna start to train me in Ki, but then she attacked...."

The little girl's mood turn sobber as she said the last few words.

"Can you tell me who the woman is related to at least?" he asked, "If you did, maybe I can defeat her before any of that happens."

"She is the Mistress of Android 12," Eri muttered, but Izuku heard loud and clear, "she hates me and Mama for some reason. She said that it was your fault."

Tears threatened to spill from the little girl.

Izuku frowned as he thought over what she said, _All my fault? Hates Momo and Eri? Who the hell is this woman?_

"Okay Eri?" Izuku asked, "I want you to go get Uncle Kacchan and Shoto for me, while I get Uncle Cap. Okay?"

Eri nodded and ran back into the dorms and Izuku used Instant Transmission to get to Cap faster.

"I was wondering when you'd get back to me," Cap said before noticing Izuku's face, "what's wrong?"

"Come with me and you'll find out," Izuku said holding out his hand, "take my hand and we'll go get Momo as well. She needs to hear this as much as you, Katsuki and Shoto do."

Cap took his hand and the two of them appeared before Momo who was in her room reading.

"What's going on Izuku?" she asked.

"No time, take my hand," Izuku said.

Momo sighed and took his hand and the three of them vanished and reappeared back on the roof where Eri and her two Uncles were waiting.

"What are we doing here Deku?" Katsuki asked, "I was just about to kick this guy's...."

He hesitated as he looked at Eri.

"....Butt in Xenoverse 2."

"Eri tell them what you told me after we had our spar," Izuku said.

After Eri told them what she told Izuku, Shoto said, "Alright this does change a few things."

"What's her name Eri?" Cap asked softly.

Eri just shook her head as Izuku spoke up, "She told me that she made a promise not to tell anyone who this Mistress is."

"Who did you promise sweetie?" Momo asked.

"You all," Eri said getting them all to look at her, "you all made me promise on not only Kami herself, but also the Eternal Dragon and my own Saiyan pride not to tell anyone."

"Who are the future Z-Fighters Eri?" Shoto asked.

"You 5 are the unofficial team that citizens call the Z-Fighters," Eri told them, "you all defeat many powerful enemies over the next 10 years. Mama and Papa actually get together right before his toughest battle against Mistress of Android 12. I can't tell you anymore than that, for fear of the timeline being erased."

"You're smarter than you appear," Cap said.

"Of course she is," Momo replied, "she's my daughter after all."

"How powerful is Android 12's Mistress?" Izuku asked.

"More powerful than normal Super Saiyan," Eri replied her voice quiet, "you train for 3 years just so you can stand up to her. The only forms I can think of are Super Saiyan Blue or UI."

"Dad told me about both of those," Izuku said, "Super Saiyan Blue is a form that surpasses that of Super Saiyan God, while Ultra Instinct or Ui as you called it is just a technique that my father achieved once and he hasn't been able to do it since."

"What does Ultra Instinct do?" Cap asked.

"It enables the user to dodge any and all attacks that are thrown at the user," Izuku replied, "according to my father, it can also be used to attack without thinking."

"In easy terms," Katsuki said, "it makes you dodge and attack without thinking."

They were all silent as the 6 of them just stared up at the sky.

"What are we going to do now?" Cap asked after a few minutes, "We become, according to Eri here, a force that protects the entire world from people like this new villain."

"But you and Momo need to learn how to harness Ki," a voice said from behind.

They all turned around and saw Goku standing behind them.

"I can teach you two how to harness your energy and give you some tips on fighting, but considering your skill levels," Goku trailed off, "anyway, I should tell you that school will be out for the next week starting Monday. Oh and another thing, Cap you owe me 2229.14 yen."

"Damn it Goku," Cap said surprising them all hearing Cap curse, "I'll give you the money tomorrow."

Goku gave his signature grin and said, "Alright, well see ya!"

Cap shook his head and turned to the others, before saying, "I think that we should all get ready for a long week of training. See you all tomorrow."

"Night Uncle Cap!" Eri said waving goodbye.

"Night Eri," Cap said, "night everyone."

The 6 of them then went back to their rooms and went to sleep after a long day.


	12. Party at Yaoyorozu Manor! Another Future Child!?

It has been 5 days since Cap and Momo began training with Goku and they've gotten stronger than ever. Also thanks to train under her grandfather Eri has shown to be very adept at Ki based attacks. She is now able to harness it without seeing the Mistress of Android 12, she overcame this by using her good memories of her family, but she isn't able to fly yet.

"Hey Eri," Goku said, "have you succeeded yet?"

"No grandpa," Eri replied, "not yet. You, Papa, and Uncle Kacchan and Shoto make it seem so easy!"

"Try once more," Goku said, "then you can take a break alright?"

Eri nodded and then brought her hands to her side as she began chanting, "Ka...Me...Ha...Me..HAAAA!!!!"

Nothing happened when she thrusted her hands towards the sky.

Goku sighed and said, "Go and rest a bit. Your mother is just about done with her training as well."

10 minutes later, Momo and Cap finished their training and turned to see Izuku holding an envelope with fancy writing on it.

"Hey 'Zuku," Cap said, "what's up?"

"A letter for Momo," Izuku replied, "I hope that you forgive me, but I read it and it's an invitation for a party being thrown by your parents. It says that you are allowed to bring one person with you."

Momo's eyes lit up and she asked Midoriya a silent question, and he answered with a nod.

"Cap, can you and Nat babysit Eri tonight?" Izuku asked his friend.

"Sorry man," Cap replied, "but me and Nat have a date. Why don't you try Goku or Shoto?"

"Dad and mom are having a date night and Shoto is busy training," Midoriya said, "and Katsuki is training with Shoto if you are wondering about him."

"Why don't you just take her with you then?" Cap asked, "I'm sure that the Yaoyorozus will like to get to know her."

"They were the ones to tell Momo to stay away from me and Eri," Midoriya said, "as well as the ones who set up the marriage between her and Tony."

"'Zuku just bring her along," Cap said, "Eri can handle herself after all, she made you almost try during a sparring match. She'll be fine."

Midoriya sighed and thought about it.

"Alright, fine," Izuku said, "I don't want to, but I guess she's gonna be going with me."

"How about I watch her?" a voice asked.

The two fighters turned and saw Jirou and Midoriya said, "You sure?"

"I can be a responsible Aunt if I need to," Jirou replied, "besides, you two need someone to look after her and I used to babysit before the dorms were set up."

"Alright," Midoriya said, "you can babysit Eri. Eri should be in bed by 9 tonight, also she loves the show Dragon Ball Super and Dragon Ball Z. She'll eat anything that is good."

"What can she not watch?" Jirou asked as the two of them walked back into the dorms.

"Anything that Mineta likes," Midoriya said, "she can watch any movies that are in my room except for the ones in a box that says 'Not for Eri'. You got all that?"

Jirou nodded and Midoriya went into his room saying, "Now, I've gotta get ready."

**Time skip**

Midoriya was waiting in the living room of the Class-1A dorms and muttered, "How long does it take for a woman to get ready? Not that I don't mind waiting on woman. **(love that song)**"

"Sorry it took so long Izuku," Momo said as he turned around, "I just didn't like a thing that I tried on."

Midoriya's jaw dropped while he looked at her. Momo was wearing a satin red dress that reached down to her ankles as well as hugged her figure and that had a slit in it up to her mid thigh, she was wearing high heels that matched the dress and her hair was also in a bun and she had lipstick on.

"Wow," Midoriya said looking at her, "you look beautiful."

"You don't look bad yourself," Momo replied.

Midoriya was wearing a blue tux with a white undershirt and red tie with his hair slicked back.

"I know that I look ridiculous," Midoriya replied, "now come on. We don't have much time left until we need to get to the party."

Momo grabbed his hand and Midoriya used Instant Transmission to get to the Yaoyorozu Manor fast.

"Wow," Midoriya said as he looked up at the Manor, "I knew that you were rich, but not like this."

"Yeah, well it's not exactly something I like to boast about," Momo replied as the two of them walked up to the front door and giving their invitation to the doorman.

The two then walked in a and Midoriya grabbed two glasses of champagne and gave Momo one.

"Thank you Izuku," Momo replied before taking a sip.

"Hello daughter."

"Father," Momo replied, "I'm sure you know Izuku."

"Yes I do," Mr. Yaoyorozu said, "the father of that bastard child. Am I correct?"

"Don't you dare bring Eri into this Mr. Yaoyorozu," Midoriya said in a deadly calm tone, "she isn't my biological daughter, but I do love her as one so if you want to speak like that about her then we are gonna have a problem."

Momo put her hand on Midoriya's shoulder and calmly said, "Calm down Izuku. Sorry for that father, Izuku is just a little overprotective of Eri."

"I do understand that Momo, but it still does not make me believe that you are ready for this," Mr. Yaoyorozu replied.

"Is that what this is all about Mr. Yaoyorozu?" Izuku asked, "Making your daughter marry an asshole like Stark, all because you don't think she's ready to raise a child?"

"No it isn't," Mr. Yaoyorozu replied, "she's doing this because it's the best for both the company and her life."

Izuku nodded as he set the glass of champagne down before saying, "What's best for her though, Mr. Yaoyorozu? Listen, I'm not trying to be disrespectful here. I'm just trying to make sense of her predicament. You see Eri, my adoptive daughter, has grown quite close with your daughter which is why she is called Mama. So in my eyes, you are harming my little girl by taking away the only mother figure. I also understand that you and her family are rich and you want to get richer and such, but here's the thing. Do you want her to happy when she wakes up every morning seeing her beloved or do you want her to be full of bitterness and anger all because of your arranged marriage?"

"Remember our deal Mr. Midoriya," Mr. Yaoyorozu said, "if you lose tomorrow then you and my daughter never speak again not even when the two of you are heroes, and she goes through with the marriage."

"I remember Mr. Yaoyorozu," Midoriya replied looking right into Mr. Yaoyorozu's eyes, "also remember my side of the deal. I win, then the marriage is off and she gets free reign over her love life."

Mr. Yaoyorozu nodded and Midoriya took another sip of champagne, before he and Momo walked away from her father and around the room, chatting with different people.

"Yaomomo!" a girl's voice screeched.

Momo turned around and said, "Aashley!"

The two hugged and Aashley asked, "How you been? And who is this hunk? Is he available? When is the wedding? Am I one of your bridesmaids?"

"I've been good," Momo replied.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya, and yes I am avalaible, but I'm not looking for a girlfriend at the moment," Midoriya replied recieving downcast looks from both girls, "but I might be later in life once I graduate or once I'm ready for one."

The three chatted for a bit, but before long it was time for Izuku and Momo to get back to their dorms.

"It was nice talking to you after so long," Momo told her friend.

"Same here Yaomomo," Aashley replied.

"It was nice to meet you Aashley," Midoriya said before he and Momo walked to the door.

Midoriya then texted his father that they were gonna fly halfway and then walk the rest and he received a message that said, "Alright, but be careful."

He then put the phone back in his pocket and picked up Momo in his arms and took off into the sky. A few minutes later, he landed and put Momo back on the ground. The two then began walking and Momo said, "Thank you for going with me."

"You don't have to thank me," Izuku told her, "I was just being a good friend, that's all."

As the two were walking, a little girl with pink skin and red eyes, wearing white pants and a black shirt ran out of an alleyway and ran behind Momo's leg.

"It's you!"

"Overhaul," Midoriya spat, "why are you doing this? I thought that me and my father put you behind bars?"

"I got away before they got there," Overhaul replied, "now give me that little girl!"

"Don't let him take me Aunty," the little girl said.

"I am having some serious deja vu here," Midoriya muttered before using One for All at 10% and kicking Overhaul into a wall, "grab hold of my hand."

Momo took the little girl's hand and she took Midoriya's before they vanished and reappeared in Bakugou's room.

"What the fuck!" Bakugou shouted as soon as they appeared, "Why the hell would you do that Deku!?"

"1, language and 2, look who we have," Midoriya said.

"Whose the twerp?" Bakugou asked.

"Uncle Kacchan?" the little girl asked.

""I know that your father has said this already, but I fucking hate Time Travel."


	13. Origin of a Family! Izuku's Hidden Technique!

After Izuku and Momo gave the little girl, who's name was surprisingly 21, to her papa who was surprisingly Todoroki, the two went to their separate rooms and went to sleep.

**Time skip**

"21!" Eri shouted.

"Eri!"

"You owe me 30 yen," Izuku said to Bakugou who just grumbled about 'unfair bets' and 'hating the Son family', "thank you."

"Go to hell Deku," he muttered.

Eri and 21 both looked at their Uncle and said, "Language Uncle Kacchan."

Everyone looked at the two young girls and couldn't help, but give a chuckle.

"You all ready for Round 3 tonight?" Izuku asked his face serious.

Everyone nodded and he continued, "I have a technique that'll give me an edge here, but the thing is that it might just harm me more than help me."

"Why do it then?" Shoto asked, "If it might do more harm than good, why do you not use it?"

"Because it's a great power to use on weaker opponents," Izuku replied.

"Wait you two don't even know what it is?" Shinrin asked.

"Mama!" 21 said jumping on her.

"W-Who is this? Why did she call me Mama?" Shinrin asked.

"Shinrin, follow me," Izuku said, "also, everyone else, no one mentions a thing or I'll ask my father to make training even tougher. Got it?"

They all nodded, but paled when he said this next, "I'll even make sure that you won't be able to use your quirks during training."

He and Shinrin then went into the other room and Midoriya explained everything, leaving out One for All and All Might.

"So if what you are telling me is correct, 21 is Todoroki's and my daughter from the future, Eri is yours and Momo's, and you, Katsuki, and your fathers are aliens who can destroy worlds if you are so inclined," Shinrin said summarizing it all, "I don't know if I should believe you or not."

Midoriya then brought out a few papers and said, "Me, my mom and dad, all went to have a DNA test done on Eri and this is what we found."

Shinrin took the papers and her eyes went wide as he continued, "These papers are documented truth that Eri is mine and Momo's biological daughter.She's a quarter Saiyan from my side and 75% earthling on her mother's side. I should also mention that my father, as well Katsuki's, are both well over 500 years old."

"How is that possible?"

"They didn't say," Izuku lied, "so now do you believe me?"

Shinrin nodded and said, "Yeah, I do. But what I want to know is, why 21 has pink skin and red eyes."

Midoriya thought about it and said, "I'll call my dad and see if he has some answers."  
The two then walked out of the other room and saw Goku looking at 21 with his jaw on the ground.

"You have gotta be kidding me," Goku muttered before turning to his son and whispering, "why did you bring a Majin here?"

"What's a Majin?" Midoriya asked his father.

"A person who looks like the little girl," Goku said, "also, who are her parents?"

"Grandpa!" 21 exclaimed when she noticed that Goku was there.

"I hate time travel," Goku muttered before saying aloud, "alright, Z-Fighters, come with me, Shinrin you will be joining us as well as Eri, 21 and Momo. Everyone else will be staying here. These 7 will be back later, and also, no going into each other's rooms. I'm talking to you Mineta."

They all then put a hand on either Goku or Izuku and they disappeared and reappeared on the Lookout.

"Where are we?" Shinrin asked looking around.

"The Lookout," Bakugou replied, "this is where we trained and where we learned more about our families' history."

"Why am I here then?" Shinrin asked, "I don't have a good family history."

"Neither do I," Bakugou replied, "my father once tried to destroy the world, but Goku here defeated him and set him on a path of good. Same with Piccolo."

"Who?" Shinrin asked.

"No one important," Bakugou replied, "so are we here to find out her family history?"

"I have a theory, but...." Goku trailed off.

"But what?"

Goku then looked at 21 and sighed, "I just hope that she doesn't freak out."

Shinrin and Goku then went to the Ancestry room and Goku said, "Go to the door with an 'M' on the it and when you open it, be prepared for a transformation that'll change your entire life."

Shinrin then took a deep breath and opened the door. Almost immediately she dropped to both knees as she transformed and as her ancestry bloomed deep within her DNA. Her skin turned pink, as her hair turned white, her eyes became red with black surrounding it, and lastly a tail sprouted from the lower part of her back. Panting, she stood up and Goku walked to her before saying, "I was right. You are of Majin decent."

"Shut up," Shinrin told him, "why did it hurt?"

"I do not know Shinrin," Goku replied, "but I do know that this is your true state."

"What will I tell my parents? My friends?" she asked.

Goku sighed and kneeled down to her level before saying, "Tell them that you awakened another Quirk that took awhile, because your body wasn't ready for the power. That's what Izuku and Bakugou say, along with Shoto. Another thing, your Quirk is now weakened tremendously. I am sorry."

"Is that why Shoto and Bakugou haven't used their Quirks all that much?" Shinrin asked.

"It's why Bakugou hasn't, but for Todoroki, he just refuses to use it," Goku replied, "now then. Let's take you to the others."

"W-Will they treat me like a freak?" Shinrin asked as Goku shook his head.

"Two are half-aliens, and one is a quarter alien," Goku replied, "while another is a half Majin, half human. The second of it's kind. So I don't think that no one would treat you any differently."

Shinrin then stopped walking and Goku turned to look at her in confusion.

"I'm suddenly hungry for candy and other sweets," the newly made Majin said, causing Goku to facepalm and shake his head.

**Time skip**

It was now time for the Tournament and Midoriya was putting on his family gi, with the signature Son grin on his face.

"Let's roll," he muttered.

Before he got out of the locker rooms, Stark got in front of him and said, "If you don't lose, then I'll tell everyone your little secret."

"Oh and what secret is that Stark?" Midoriya asked him arms crossed across his chest and an eyebrow raised.

"That Eri is yours and Momo's biological daughter that you grew in a lab," Tony said.

Midoriya scoffed and said, "She's my adopted daughter jackass, but whatever helps you sleep at night."

Midoriya then moved Tony out of his way and walked to the battlefield. When he arrived, Midoriya looked around and then looked up at his father before conveying a secret message.

**With Goku and Vegeta**

"He's actually gonna use it," Goku muttered his eyes wide, "why in the hell would he..... Nevermind."

"What the hell are you talking about Kakarot?" Vegeta asked arms crossed and irritation clear as day in his voice, "What is your son going to use?"

"A combination technique Vegeta, one that could very well destroy his body once again," Goku replied not bothering to look at Vegeta, "One for All Super Kaio-Ken."

**Back to Izuku**

"One for All 5%.....Super Kaio-Ken!" Izuku shouted as a red flame like aura shot up around him, green lightning, and his hair shot up like his Super Saiyan form, "Times.... 3!!!"  
Everyone looked at Izuku with wide eyes and open jaws as they felt the power he was generating.

"Kaio-what?" Tony asked.

"This is the max I can go," Izuku muttered while flexing his fingers, "lets do this."

Izuku then dashed forwards and just from the amount of wind produced from that dash, people were sent flying backwards, some even got knocked out.

"What the hell?" Tony asked watching Izuku heading towards him.

"Take this Stark!" Izuku spat as he punched Tony through several buildings and then disappeared only to reappear behind him, before he picked him up by the shirt and threw him against a building knocking him out, "Well, I guess I win."

He then flipped backwards and twice and with one hand chanted, "Kaaaaa..... Meeeeee...... Haaaaaaaa....... Meeeeee......... HAAAAAAAAA!"

He thrusted his right hand forwards and a blue beam shot towards everyone in front of him knocking them all out and helping him win the 3rd round.


	14. Attack of the Androids! Return of Fusion!

"You two ready?" Izuku asked his teammates.

Katsuki smirked and cracked his knuckles as Shoto nodded.

"Lets go then," Katsuki said as he and the others walked into the battle arena, "it's time to show these fuckers our power."

With a mighty shout, Katsuki and Izuku both went Super Saiyan and the two of them went dashing into the battlefield striking their opponents left and right. Knocking them out without a problem.

"Hello Bakagou and Deku," a male said, "are you two ready to die?"

He then charged at the two half Saiyans and began fighting the two at the same time.

**With Eri**

"I-It can't be," Eri whispered with wide eyes as Inko walked into the living room.

"Eri?" Inko asked before seeing the tv, "Who are they?"

"I thought that Papa and Uncle Kacchan killed those two," the little girl whispered before shaking her head and saying, "they'll need a power like no other if they're going to defeat this guy and his sister."

"Eri, what are you talking about? Who is he?" Inko asked her granddaughter.

"Two very powerful Androids who are at Papa's level and their twin sister is at Uncle Kacchan's level," Eri replied, "the way that they defeat these three is by doing...."

**Back with Izuku**

_I'm beginning to think that we need Fusion to beat these sons of bitches_, Izuku thought blocking another strike to the head before retaliating with an attack of his own, _but no matter. We can win this without it.... Hopefully._

Jumping back the enemy held up his hand and pointed it to where Momo's energy signature was at and he said, "If you don't get serious then I'll kill the mother of your child."

"You do that and I will tear you to pieces," Izuku snarled, "who are you anyways?"

"I am Android 60 and my siblings are Android 61 and 62 respectively," Android 60 replied as two more Androids stepped forward.

One was male, he had mohawk styled hair that was orange and he was wearing a green vest with black pants and gloves with green boots. This was 61. The other though, was female. She had short blonde hair with lilac colored eyes and a good sized bust wearing a shirt that shows off the girls, a jacket, and brown pants with combat boots. She also had gauntlets on her wrists to give her extra punching power. This is Android 62.

"Hello boys," Android 62 said, "enjoying the view?"

"Why are you doing this?" Izuku asked them, "What have we ever done to you?"

"It's just orders Midoriya," 61 replied, "we have no choice, but to follow them if we want to live."

"So you three are pretty much being threatened to work for this Mistress?" Shoto asked appearing beside his two teammates.

The three Androids shrugged and the six of them rushed at each other before colliding and causing debris to go flying. As they were fighting, the shockwaves that they were generating were destroying the arena and as Izuku jumped backwards he shouted, "Katsuki! Follow me! I have a plan!"

Katsuki then dodged an attack and flew after his teammate.

"What is it Izuku?" he asked.

"Fusion," Izuku replied making Katsuki's eyes go wide and handing him a Senzu Bean, "here, we might as well be at full power."

Katsuki then ate the bean and swallowed it allowing his energy and his minor injuries to be healed as Izuku did the same thing. Izuku then brought out two earrings and handed Katsuki one.

"We are doing Potara this time," he replied, "you ready?"

"Lets go," was his answer as the two of them put the earrings on and the two of them combined into one.

"Alright!" the fusion said as he appeared in the center of the battlefield.** (A/N: Think of Vegito's voice)**

**In the stands**

"Who the hell is that?" someone asked.

"I don't know, but he looks like a combination of Izuku and Katsuki," another person said.

"Whoever that guy is, he looks badass!" a teenager shouted.

"Agreed!"

**With Goku and Vegeta**

"So they actually decided to Fuse," Vegeta stated, "he seems powerful. What do you think this one's name is?"

"I do not know Vegeta," Goku replied, "but I do know that these two will be the ones who will save this world. In fact, I have a plan for our sons, but we need the Dragon Balls."

Vegeta looked at his rival as he said, "I have a feeling that I know what you are planning Kakarot, but it's their choice if they want to go through with it."

"I know," Goku replied his eyes not leaving the fusion, "for now though, lets see what this fusion has to offer."

**With Eri**

The adorable little girl was jumping up and down on the couch when she saw her Papa and Uncle fuse.

"It's Izutsuki!" Eri shouted as she continued jumping up and down, "Those three don't stand a chance!"

Inko just looked at Eri with a small frown and said in a stern tone, "Eri, please stop jumping on the couch."

"Oh, sorry Grandma," Eri replied, "but Izutuski is so cool!"

"Where did Izuku and Katsuki go anyway?" Inko asked her granddaughter, "Shouldn't they be fighting instead of this Izutsuki guy?"

"Grandma, that is them," Eri replied, "they combined their bodies into one being."

Inko's eyes widened when the little said that and looked back at the TV as she saw the similarities between the her son and his rival and this new person.

"Izutsuki," the woman muttered as she stared at the fusion.

**Back to the arena**

"Who are you?" Android asked, "Where are Izuku and Katsuki?"

The fusion smirked and said, "I am neither Deku nor Katsuki!"

Everyone went silent and he continued, "I am the Fusion Hero: Izutsuki!"

"So, I guess they decided to pull out all the stops then," Shoto stated before smirking, "about damn time they did so."

"You knew about this?" Android 62 asked him.

"Yes, I did," Shoto replied, "their father's can do this. It's a technique where two people focus their energy into one another, combining their life forces into one, and in doing so combines their bodies into one. Clothing and all. This one requires a pair of earrings do this. It helps them focus their energy easier to make a more powerful fusion. Does that make sense?"

"So in other words it's an aspect of their Quirks," Android 62 stated as Shoto nodded.

"But the bad thing is that there is a set time limit," he told her as the two were watching the one verses two, "right now, they only have about an hour until they became two again, while the other type of fusion is only 30 minutes."

Android 62 nods and looks back at her brothers fighting Izutski.

"Thanks by the way," Izutsuki said as he floated up while rolling his right shoulder, "there was a knot in that area and you got it out."

The fusion then smirked and held out both hands before saying, "Final...."

He then brought them to his waist and said, "KAMEHAMEHAAAAA"  
A blue beam with yellow spirals shot straight at the two Androids, but lucky for them they dodged it.

"What was that attack?" Android 60 asked wide eyed.

"That was my ultimate attack," Izutsuki replied, "also, I think it's time to bring this up to the next stage!"

With a mighty shout, the fusion's hair turned gold and his eyes turned teal.

"This is Super Izutsuki!"

The fusion then shot right at the two and took them out with ease. As he landed, Shoto shouted, "Why didn't you do that earlier?!"

"I wanted to play around a bit, also I wanted to show her my power," Izutsuki replied before looking up at the cameras and saying, "you hear me Mistress of the Androids?! Me and Shoto will send you to hell! You and All for One are the reason why we can't have peace! You can keep on sending how every many Androids or even low rate villains, but the results will always be the same! They will be defeated and we will learn who you are and why you are doing this! I swear to Kami himself!"

The fusion then turned to Android 62 and asked, "Do you give up or am I gonna have to destroy you like I did to your brothers?"

"I surrender," the android replied, "seeing your power, I know that I don't stand a chance."

"I guess Z-Fighters win," Shoto said with a smirk.

Time skip to after the Awards Ceremony

Once the Awards were passed out to the top three teams, Goku and the rest of Class 1-A went to the dorm rooms and Goku said, "I talked with the principal and he is allowing Class 1-A to go out and celebrate, but if you all have a few drinks you must stay at a hotel."  
Katsuki smiled and shouted, "Hell yeah!"

"I'm game," Izuku said, "Eri is with my mom and she won't mind watching her for the night. Anyone else?"

Kirishima, Mina, Shoto, Shinrin (who is transferring to their year next semester), and the rest of the classic Class 1-A all raised their hands and Katsuki smiled once more and shouted, "Let's go then!"

They all then went to get dressed in normal clothes and they all headed out of the dorms and to a bar for the celebration, unaware of the looming darkness that'll soon sweep over the country of Japan and the rest of the world.

**With the Mistress of the Androids**

"Are they ready now?" she asked her scientists.

"Yes Mistress, they're ready."

"Good, let's give the heroes a few weeks of peace then we can send one at a time out into the world to cause mayhem and destruction," the Mistress said, "soon, Deku will be mine, but before I do, I'm going to have to kill all of the competition. Including that slut, Momo Yaoyorozu and that worthless little girl, Eri."

She then turned to a picture of her and Izuku with a seductive smile on her face.

"We will be together soon, my love."


	15. Aftermath of the Celebration. Mistress Revealed!

The next morning Izuku woke up holding his head.

"Damn it," he said before noticing that he wasn't in his dorm room, "where the hell am I?"

"Not so loud," a voice that was right next to him in bed said.

"M-Momo?" Izuku asked his eyes wide.

"Izuku!" Momo shouted before holding her own head and saying, "Ow. What happened last night?"

Unknown to the teenage girl, the blanket that was covering her, slipped off, giving Izuku a clear sight of her assets.

"M-M-M-Momo?" Izuku stuttered his face bright red, "C-Can you cover yourself up?"

Momo looked down and turned an all new shade of red and covered herself up, before speaking, "S-S-So what happened last night?"

"I don't remember," Izuku replied, "but I think that we should get out of here and get back to the dorms."

"First, close your eyes," Momo replied as Izuku closed them and she got redressed, "alright, you can open them."

Izuku did so and said, "Alright, now you so that I can change."

She did so and Izuku got redressed as well and the two began their walk to U.A.

"So," Izuku said awkwardly, "do you want to talk about what happened between us?"

"What are we?" Momo asked him, "W-We just slept together and now.... Are we supposed to get together?"

"But wasn't it you who said that, once I win there'd be more than just a simple kiss?" Izuku asked her, causing Momo to gain a red tint to her face.

"I was hoping that you'd forget about that," Momo muttered, but Izuku heard her, causing him to chuckle, "are you going to use Instant Transmission to get us to UA?"

"Nope," Izuku replied popping the 'p', "we are just going to walk. It's a Saturday remember?"

Momo nodded and the two continued on in silence for the time being until they arrived at UA.

"Alright, so we are under agreement that we don't speak of this morning, correct?" Momo asked Izuku.

"Agreed," Izuku said, "but at the same time, we can't ignore what happened."

"We'll talk about it in private," Momo said, "just not at the moment. Okay?"

Izuku relented and nodded, before saying, "I hold you to that promise."

When they walked into the dorm rooms, everyone looked at the two and Katsuki asked, "Where the hell were you two?"

"Stayed at a hotel," Momo replied, "and no. We didn't sleep together."

"Good," Tony said looking a bit smug, "wouldn't want my Fiance sleeping with another man."

"What do you mean?" Izuku asked his eyes going teal, "I whooped your sorry ass in the tournament and according to the deal me and Momo's father made, she doesn't have to marry you."

"I told him about you and your family background," Tony replied making everyone who knows about Saiyans and One for All freeze, "how your family is poor, you don't have a job, your power just somehow appeared overnight, and that your father is over 500 years old."

"It's called Saiyajin," Goku replied getting in front of Tony, "it allows my body to slow it's aging progress so that I may fight for another millennia or more, but for my son, he doesn't age until 80."

"I did not know that," Izuku said looking at his father, "what about Eri?"

"I'd say that she will live to be over 100 years old," Goku replied, "but for Majin, that's you by the way Shinrin, can live to be over 5,000 years old and still look like they are in their late 30s, early 40s."

"What about people with the Namek Quirk?" Katsuki asked as Izuku got some food for himself and Momo.

"I do not know," Goku replied, "Dende is well over 500 as well. I also don't know about ones with the Frost Demon Quirk, but I do know that Energy Quirk users have a greater than normal human lifespan."

"Show us a picture of the last three Quirks," Tony demanded, "there is no such thing as a Namek Quirk and a Frost Demon Quirk, nor an Energy Manipulation Work."

Goku then took out his phone and showed them all a picture of Frieza.

"This is the Villain turned Hero Frieza, who I fought and defeated many times," Goku replied before showing a picture of Piccolo, "this is Piccolo a Villain turned Hero who I defeated and befriended. Now for proof of an Energy Manipulation Quirk...."

Goku then turned to Shoto who made an energy ball appear in his hands.

"I have two Quirks," Shoto said, "but the energy Quirk weakens my ice and fire quirk tremendously."

"Same here," Katsuki replied, "Saiyajin weakens Explosion because of its strength, so I hardly ever use it."

"I am also the same," Shinrin stated, "Majin also weakens my Forest Quirk to where I can barely use it to stop criminals."

"It also helps that our Quirks can't be stopped by Eraserhead," Izuku said getting everyone's eyes to widen, "he tried with my father and he failed."

"So your kind of Quirk is practically godly," Mineta said, "that's just..... A bunch of BULLSHIT!"

"No it's not actually," Goku replied, "I do have a power that was considered the power of Gods."

"Super Saiyan God," Izuku said, "dad used it against a person who had the Quirk, God of Destruction, but it was only temporary as he went straight to the golden form that you all seen me and Katsuki in."

"How many forms for your power are there?" Steve asked.

"Well, there are the original three that increases my power by 50, 100, then 400," Goku said surprising everyone, but the Z-Fighters and their comrades, "then there is God, which is just my normal form with red eyes and hair, then there's Super Saiyan Blue which is basically Super Saiyan with Blue hair, and then there is Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken, which is what Izuku used, in combination with Super Saiyan and Super Power, against Tony, and then there is my most dangerous form which seriously harmed my body when I first used it called Ultra Instinct."

"So all in all, you are more powerful than any Hero alive," Shoto said putting his plate in the sink.

"Yep," Goku replied, "now then, what's this I hear about a deal not being followed?"

"Dad, you are sounding like the Devil after someone didn't follow a deal with him," Izuku said.

"Don't speak of that again Izuku," Goku said with a serious expression, "I hate the Devil and I still wish to destroy him."

"Sorry dad," Izuku said, "continue please."

"What's this about a deal being broken, Tony?" Goku asked the Stark.

"The deal that I made with Momo's father," Izuku replied as Goku nodded his head.

"Ah, yes, that one," Goku said with a slight nod, "I want to know why he went back on it."

"Because he doesn't deserve her!" Tony spat, "She deserves someone who is rich and...."

"A prick, jackass, and a playboy?" Izuku suggested.

"Shut it, peasant," Tony said.

"You know, I was in the same spot as Izuku," Goku said with a far away look in his eyes, "my first wife all those centuries ago, was just like Momo. Rich, powerful, and beautiful. While I, on the other hand, was just someone who was raised out in the wild. I didn't have any money, no family other than my grandfather, and no idea on what the outside world was like. But look at me now, a practically immortal fighter who will do whatever it takes to save the world."

That was when the TV turned on and everyone looked at it.

"Hello people of the world," a woman said, "I am sure you all know about attacks in Japan and I am here to tell you that I was the one behind them all. I am the one who you all have dubbed 'Mistress of the Androids' and I am here today for the moment you all have been waiting for.... The big reveal. Now then, I'll give you all a few details about who I am. I am the daughter of All for One, I went to UA to find my king, for what's an Empress without her Emperor?"

Izuku's eyes narrowed and he muttered, "Who are you? Who was it that...."

His eyes widened and he said, "She was after me the whole time! Now I know why she is after Eri and Momo, why she hates them. She wants me to rule by her side for as long as I stand."

"I am Salem, or as you people at UA know me," the woman then stepped into the light as everyone who knew who she was were shocked to see that the most kind person was also the Daughter of All for One and their enemy, "Ochako Uraraka Aka Uravity and I will kill all who is in my way of getting to my King or as you all know him as.... Izuku Midoriya."

Izuku then clenched his hands tightly and he glared daggers at the TV.

"That includes Momo Yaoyorozu and Eri Midoriya," Salem said, "have a good night everyone and be happy that I'm allowing you all to have some peace." The TV then went black and all of Class 1-A were silent as the shock of her identity settled in.  
  



	16. Ascension to the Next Level! Beginning of an Affair.

It's been a few months since the party and the big reveal and since then, Izuku has been training none stop since the big announcement and the second big announcement.

**Flashback**

After the big reveal the TV turned back on and it showed Mr. Yaoyorozu this time around and what he said would forever be ingrained into Izuku mind and unknown to him and his family would allow him to ascend to the next level.

"I would like to say this," he began, "I am pleased to announce that my daughter Momo Yaoyorozu and Anthony Stark the Heir of Stark International are getting married next month!"

Without another word, Izuku clenched his fists, accidentally breaking the remote, and left to go to the Lookout to train.

Flashback end

Izuku grinded his teeth together and punched the ground on the floor with all of his strength and for a brief moment, his hair shot straight up and lightning surrounded him, but just as quickly it appeared, it disappeared. Panting he got up and went Super Saiyan trying to acheive what he has been for the past 2 months since leaving UA while still doing all of his work that Goku brings him.... Super Saiyan 2.

"I....won't....give.....up," Izuku panted, "I must go beyond and..... ASCEND!!!!!!!"

Izuku then poured all of his anger, all of his hatred, every last ounce of it into his power and when he was done, his hair was spikier than in Super Saiyan and his body was emitting sparks like it did when he was using One for All.

"So this is Super Saiyan 2," Izuku said, "this power is amazing."

Then, just as he took a step, he fell down into unconsciousness the last thing that he saw was his father looking proud that he ascended, but also a little miffed that he was ignoring his own friends.

Goku sighed and picked up his son, before walking back to a room on the Lookout and set his son down.

"Why do this to yourself?" Goku asked quietly, "Momo is worried sick about you, so is Eri and your friends. I understand that you don't want to be near Tony, but is this really for the best?"

Goku sighed again and walked out to talk with Dende.

"How is he doing?" Goku asked one of his oldest friends.

"Not so well I'm afraid," Dende replied, "he has done nothing, but eat, train, homework, and he's barely gotten any sleep."

"I was afraid of this," Goku said, "he can't sleep knowing that Momo is unhappy, he keeps on training cause it's the only thing that is keeping his mind off her, he is still doing school work so that's good, and still eating that's good as well."

"Do you think that you can do anything to help him?" Dende asked, "He reminds me of Gohan and I just want to help him out."

Goku smiled and said, "I think that I've got an idea, but I need to see if the others will accept."

"Go on and try it," Dende replied, "anything is better than seeing Izuku depressed."

Goku nodded and used Instant Transmission to get back to the Dorms.

"Katsuki! Shoto!" Goku shouted, "I need to speak with you two!"

The two appeared in front of Goku and he continued, "Izuku is in a slum right now and I have an idea to get him better, but I need your guys' help."

"Anything for a friend," Shoto replied.

"I need someone other than anyone here to fight," Katsuki said, "of course I'll help."

"So you two will distract Tony and I'll get Momo and then the two of us will go get Eri from Inko and then go to the Lookout," Goku said.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just tell Tony that you need to speak with her and then use Instant Transmission to go to the Lookout?" Shoto asked.

"That would be faster Goku," Katsuki said, "plus, I don't think that Tony would allow people who are like us near Momo."

"Fine," Goku said, "it would be easier than my plan, so sure."

Goku then walked to the room that Momo and Tony shared, much to the chagrin of Momo, and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Momo asked as she opened the door, "Oh Goku! What do you need?"

"I need to speak with you in a few hours," Goku said, "you see, Izuku has been.... Emotionally unstable and hasn't really been doing well. So I was wondering if you could help with that?"

"I don't want my wife anywhere near that ass wipe you call a son!" Tony shouted.

"GO TO HELL YOU OVERGROWN SON OF A MOTHERFUCKING BITCH!" Katsuki shouted causing Goku to face palm.

"Sure, anything for a friend," Momo replied her voice cracking a bit at the end, "I'll see you tonight."

"Thank you," Goku replied, "and Tony?"

The billionaire looked at Goku and whimpered.

"You say anything like that about my son again and we are going to have some problems," Goku said, "he hasn't been doing well and all he's been doing is training and eating, he's barely gotten any sleep and it's all thanks to you and this marriage. So please do shut up."  
Goku then walked away and to the teacher's lounge waiting for the night to come.

**Timeskip**

That night, Momo snuck out of her room and saw that Goku was waiting for her.

"You ready?" he asked as she nodded, "Grab my hand."

She did so and they appeared before Dende and Momo asked, "Where is he?"

"Training like always," Dende replied, "I told him to rest and all he said was, 'Plus Ultra'."

"H-He's pushing himself too far," Momo said before running towards his training room.

When she arrived, she saw that the training room was now rubble and that Izuku was standing in the middle of it all with spikier hair and lightning arching it's way across his body.

"He's actually maintaining it?" Goku asked wide eyed, "And only in a day?"

"I'm not going back father," Izuku said, "I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I can't stand her being unhappy," Izuku replied, "and I can't face Eri."

"So you're just going to give up your dream?" Momo asked, "All because you can't stand me being unhappy? What's happened to the Izuku that I knew?"

Izuku, just now noticing her being here, went back to base form and looked at her.

"W-What are you doing here?" he asked, "I thought that you'd be with your husband."

"I brought her here to bring you back," Goku replied, "I've tried everything Izuku, but maybe she can get you back."

Goku then walked away and left the two of them alone.

"Is that why you left?" Momo asked, "Because of my marriage to Stark?"

"I couldn't stay in fear that I might hurt someone in my rage," Izuku replied, "these past two months were filled with dreams of you leaving me and Eri alone forever, as well as anger filled bursts of power and just earlier today, I not only tapped into new power, but I went into another state of Super Saiyan."

"That was the new form wasn't it?" she asked, "What's it called?"

"You know the name already," Izuku replied, "stage two, Ascended Saiyan, but it's better known as...."

"Super Saiyan 2," Momo finished a smile on her face, "you actually have Super Saiyan 2 now. That's great!"

Izuku smiled and said, "Yeah it is, the power.... It's nothing at all like Super Saiyan. More power, more rage, more speed, more.... Everything."

"Including Stamina drain," Momo stated as Izuku nodded, "listen, I-I wish that I could've told you this before, but I...."

She was cut off by Izuku smashing his lips to hers and she leaned into the kiss, but soon they had to separate for breath and Izuku said, "Wow."

Momo couldn't trust herself to speak so she just nodded in agreement.

"I know that I should've told you this as well, but I love you Momo," Izuku told her, "and I'd do anything for you, including give up my own humanity and give into my Saiyan side to be with you."

"Would you even have an affair with me?" she asked him.

Surprisingly, he nodded and said, "Even do that."

After they kissed again, Momo said, "Did you know that Mei is pregnant with Katsuki's child?"

"Shoto owes me 500 yen!" Izuku shouted with a grin on his face, "What about Shinrin?"

Momo shook her head and Izuku shouted once more, "Damnit Katsuki!"

Looking for an explanation, Momo asked, "Why?"

"Me and Katsuki made a bet saying that Shinrin and Shoto will get together a month after the Tournament," Izuku told her, "I lost the bet and so I owe Katsuki 600 yen."

"You boys and your bets," Momo said shaking her head, "whats next another child from the future?"

"Dear lord lets hope not," Izuku said with a smile as he looked at the love of his life, "I love you."

"And I you."

The two then kissed and when they broke apart a few minutes later, Momo said, "I wish I was married to you and instead of that creep."

"Same here," Izuku replied before the two walked over to where Dende and Goku were talking and eating.

As the two sat down and begin eating, Goku said, "I'm guessing that you two not only told each other how the other feels, but you are also going to have an affair."

Izuku choked on his food and Momo patted his back, before saying, "Yes."

"You do know that it'll ruin your family honor, right?"

"I could care less about my family honor, Goku," Momo told him, "I love Izuku and I would sacrifice my family's honor and money for him."

"Times have surely changed," Goku said, "500 years ago, people of Japan would of paid more attention to their family honor and such, but nowadays, they pay more attention to their wellbeing and lovers."

When he said that last part the two teens went red.

"Yes I know about the incident," Goku told the two, "I just wanted to tell you two that you are young adults and as such, inclined to do adult things, but so help me if you two have a child stick together no matter what."

Momo blushed thinking about carrying Izuku's child, but shook her head when she remembered that she was married and that single thought crushed all of the others.

"Now then, I believe that it's time to go to sleep," Goku said, "Momo, I think that you should sleep here tonight. Don't want to wake the others up."

"I agree," Izuku said, "she could take my bed and I could take the couch in the waiting room that Dende built in case you have anymore kids who want to train."

Goku nodded and stood up stretching before saying, "Alright, I'll see you in the morning. Night."

"Night Dad," Izuku said as Goku walked out of sight and earshot, before turning to Momo, "night."

"No, no, no, no," Momo said as he turned around, "me and you have got a long night ahead of us."

With a seductive smirk on her face, Momo pulled Izuku into his bedroom and immediately closed and locked the door.

**Timeskip**

Izuku opened his eyes as the morning sun shown through his window and looked at his clock, 10:00 am.

"Morning," Momo said looking at Izuku who looked back at her with a slight blush on his face, "at least this time we remember it."

"Yeah," Izuku replied the blush still on his face, "it's Monday. School day."

"I don't want to get up though," Momo replied, "it's too cozy."

"Are you up Momo?" Goku asked with a little humor in his voice, "Or are you comfy on Izuku's chest?"

"Shit," Izuku said as he got up, much to the chagrin of Momo which she showed as she whined.

Izuku then put on his boxers and opened the door seeing his father's famous grin on his face.

"Knew it," he said, "also, tell her to get dressed and you as well. It's almost time for school."

Izuku nodded and grabbed some clothes, before heading into the bathroom and taking a shower and then getting out and allowing Momo to take one. Before long, the two were ready for school and Momo took Izuku's hand and the two of them vanished from the Lookout and reappeared in the dorms.

"What the..." Katsuki said before falling back in his chair.

"Sorry Katsuki," Momo replied almost giggling at his reaction.

"I see that you're back Izuku," Katsuki said as he got back up and looked at his rival, "and I see that you've grown stronger as well."

"I reached the next level yesterday morning," Izuku replied getting a rise from Katsuki, "also, did you know that Dad discovered a boost in Saiyajin's power 200 years ago?"

"How so?" Katsuki asked.

"He and your dad, call them Z-Souls," Izuku replied, "they increase anything from our basic attack to our ki blasts and strikers."

"Is it temporary?" Katsuki asked intrigued.

"Yes," Izuku replied, "he did say that me and you have one, and he thinks that Shoto might have one as well. He wasn't sure though."

"You two hungry?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU OLD HAG?!" Katsuki shouted.

"SHUT UP YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Mitsuki shouted right back, "Oh, hello Izuku."

"Hi Ms. Bakugou," Izuku replied, "and to repeat Katsuki's question, what you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"I got a new job here," Mitsuki replied with a smile, "thanks to Vegeta of course. I did so, because I want to meet the one who is carrying my grandbaby."

"That would be Mei Hatsume," Izuku replied, "nice girl, but a little quirky."

"Where is she?"

"Support course, but since she's going to have a child in 7 months, they are allowing her to take time off school," Momo replied, "I actually talked to her a few times and from what I've seen, she's a little excited about this."

"I was as well," Mitsuki replied, "nwo then, Izuku, who is this beautiful young woman? Is she your girlfriend?"

"I wish," Izuku said, "but no. She is married to Tony Stank a giant prick who wanted nothing do with her other than have her bare his child."

"So it's a Quirk marriage," Mitsuki said with disgust clear as day on her face, "while I don't like it, I understand why her parent allowed it."

"But what I don't get, is that my Quirk is much stronger than his, but she's married to him," Izuku said, "is it because he's rich and I'm not?"

"That is exactly what it is," Shoto said as he walked into the kitchen, "although you are much, much more powerful than he is, he's still richer than you are so I'm betting that they want Momo to have a rich husband who will have several mistresses instead of a poor husband who won't have any mistresses."

"How long have you been there?" Momo asked.

"Since the beginning," Shoto replied, "oh and don't think that you two can hide this from me."

"Hide what?" Katsuki asked before looking at them and smirking, "Never mind, I've got it."

Izuku rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever, so how long until the internships start?"

"They cancelled them until further notice," Shoto replied, "Salem, aka Uravity, has shaken UA up so much that now the students don't trust each other."

"Everyone is blaming everyone, but what they don't notice is that she's always been like that," Katsuki said, "since the very beginning she'd been playing us like drums. Analyzing our tactics, powers, strengths and weaknesses. She was also looking for an Emperor to rule by her side, but when you and Momo fell in love she became a full on Yandere."

"I figured that is why she hates Eri and Momo," Izuku said, "alright here's the plan. We all know that she knows our tactics, strengths, and weaknesses, but what she doesn't know is how powerful we can become now."

"So we use that to our advantage," Shoto said, "we get as strong as we can until she attacks then we go all out. No holding back even if it drains us of our life force. We hit like our ancestors, fast and hard."

"But what about the other Androids?" Momo asked, "You all can't face them at once. You'll need backup."

"Which is why we need to let the others in on our secret," Izuku said, "the more people who can do what we can do is a greater advantage."

"Or we can ask Kakarot and my dad to unlock mine and Izuku's full Saiyajin powers," Katsuki said as Shoto, Izuku and Momo looked at him, "it's a better plan than letting the extras get Yamcha'd."

Shoto deadpanned and Katsuki said, "That's right I said it."

"But we don't know the consequences of doing it," Shoto told him, "we need a solid plan if we are going to fight against Salem and her army."

"I like Katsuki's idea," Izuku said, "it allows us access to the powers that our father's have and it also increases our powers to their upper most limits."

"What do you mean Izu?" Momo asked her secret boyfriend, "I thought that you were already at max power?"

"He's talking about Super Saiyan 3," Katsuki replied, "Goku can do it because he has the full blood of a Saiyan rushing through him and that means that he has complete access to the third and most powerful Super Saiyan form."

"But what about Blue and God?" Momo asked, "Aren't those the most powerful Super Saiyan forms?"

"Those are the Godly forms," Izuku told her, "we are talking about normal Super Saiyan."

"Oh," Momo said before looking up at the clock, "it's almost time for school to start. I'll go wake up my husband."

As she walked away, Izuku looked at his rival and said, "Are you sure that this won't change too much? The two of us becoming full Saiyans?"

"I'm sure," Katsuki said, "we'll take with our parents about this though, just to be sure that they are okay with it."

The Z-Fighters then went to get their stuff together for a long day at school, but what they didn't know is that someone was eavesdropping on them and that person was Jirou Kyoko and she is wondering what the hell they were talking about.


	17. Another Ascension! 6 New Saiyans!

It was time for battle class and Izuku was already in gear.

"You ready?" Izuku asked Katsuki.

"Ready to whoop your pathetic ass?" Katsuki asked with a smirk, "Yes."

Izuku rolled his eyes and looked at Momo who was next to her dumbass husband Tony Stank.

_I can't wait for him to die at the hands of Salem_, Izuku thought to himself, _I hope he dies painfully._

Unknown to him, Momo was thinking the same thing. A little while later, Goku and Vegeta walked in.

"Today, you all will be training your Quirks," Vegeta said, "Katsuki, you and Izuku will come with us."

As the others went off to train, the two half Saiyans went with their fathers to talk in private.

"We have an idea that'll help you unleash your full potential," Goku said when the 4 of them were alone, "but we want to be sure that it's alright with you two."

"We want to become pure blooded Saiyans," Katsuki said, "that way we have access to Super Saiyan 3 and so we can have the full on instincts and battle capabilities that you have."

"We were just about to ask if you wanted to become full blood Saiyans for the exact same reasons," Goku said, "so I guess that we are in agreement?"

The two teens nodded and before they went back to their class, Vegeta said, "Come by the Lookout tonight and bring Eri and Mei with you as well."

They nodded again went back to their class to train.

"You ready Katsuki?" Izuku asked as the two of them got into a fighting stance.

"Go all out Izuku," Katsuki said, "give me everything you've got."

"Alright," Izuku said as he went Super Saiyan, "as you know, this is Super Saiyan, but this is my newest power!"

He then began to scream at the top of his lungs and a few minutes later, he was generating a bio electrical field and his hair was sticking straight up with even more spikes than normal.

"Meet Ascended Super Saiyan," Izuku said his eyes a darker teal green, "or as Dad likes to call it..."

"Super Saiyan 2," Katsuki finished his eyes wide.

Why do I sense Eri's energy? Izuku thought to himself.

At that moment, Tony was sent flying into a wall and Eri landed in front of him with an angry scowl on her face.

"That is for touching Mama and for harming Aunty Mei!" she shouted at him.

Izuku went back down to base form when he saw his daughter land in front of Tony.

Shaking his head he turned to Bakugou whose eyes were a dark teal and Izuku realized what was about to happen.

"How dare you! That's my girlfriend!" Katsuki shouted as his hair shot right up and lightning was generated around his body.

"You're dead," Eri said as she lept backwards just barely dodging a Super Galick Gun that was aimed right for Tony who was now sporting 3rd degree burns across his chest and arms.

"Katsuki! That's enough!" Izuku said as he went Super Saiyan 2 as well and got in front of his rival.

"He could've hurt my child Deku!" Katsuki shouted, "I'm going to make him pay!"

"I can't allow that!" Izuku retorted, "I know that what he did is unacceptable, but trying to kill him isn't what a hero does!"

"Out of my way or I'll kill you Deku!" Katsuki shouted his rage overclouding his judgement.

"How about we fight," Izuku said, "if you win you can kill Tony, but if I win then you leave him alone until the time is right! Deal?!"

Bakugou smirked evilly and shot forwards and punched his rival in the face and the two then began throwing punches at faster than lightspeed.

**With Goku and Vegeta**

"Everyone, get out of here!" Goku shouted to Class 1-A, "These two will tear apart the entire school and anyone who gets involved! Momo! Go get Mei, he might calm down if he sees his girlfriend and his unborn child are safe and sound!"

Momo nodded and shouted, "Eri! 21! Come with me!"

The two children then floated over to Izuku's girlfriend and the three ran off to find Mei.

**Back to the fight**

As the two were fighting, their energies were tearing the area apart.

"Is that all you've got?!" Katsuki asked Izuku with a smirk, "Or am I gonna have to...."

Izuku then kicked him in the head and jumped sideways dodging a blast from the Son of Vegeta.

"Damn, I forgot how much trouble this guy is," Izuku muttered.

"I think that I should finish this now," Bakugou said, "Gaaa... Liiiick..... Guuuuun....."

"Kame..... Hame...... Hameeeee...."

"FIRE!"

"HAAAA!"

Both energy beams shot at one another and when they clashed, sparks were sent everywhere.

"How?" Katsuki asked, "I should be winning. Not this little..."

He was interrupted by Izuku putting the rest of his energy into the Kamehameha and it over took Katsuki's and Katsuki fell to the ground and Izuku fell into unconsciousness as well.

**Time skip**

A few hours later, Izuku woke up in the infirmary and saw that Eri was asleep in a chair by his bed and that Mei was holding Katsuki's hand as she slept.

"I see that you're awake."

"Hey Dad," Izuku said, "what's up?"

"When Katsuki wakes up I want you all to come to the Lookout," Goku said, "once you are there, we can summon the Eternal Dragon and make yourselves pure blooded Saiyans."

Izuku nodded and as Goku walked out Eri awoken from her slumber and said "Papa!"

"Quiet Eri," Izuku said as she quieted down, "now then. I want to tell you something about Mama later and you must promise me that you won't do anything to harm anyone. Okay?"

Eri nodded, before she left the infirmary and Izuku got up and redressed, without Mei or Katsuki waking up, and then left to go train with his daughter.

**Time skip**

That night, Izuku, Eri, Katsuki and Mei, who was in a flying craft, were all on their way to the Lookout.

"How much longer Papa?" Eri asked her father.

"For the last time, Eri," Izuku said, "not much longer. We... Here."

When they landed, Eri shouted, "Grandma!"

"Hello Eri," Inko said, "what are we doing here Goku?"

"Dende, are they ready?" Goku asked the Guardian of the Earth.

"Yes they are Goku," Dende replied as he stepped back.

"Eternal Dragon Shenron! By your name I summon you!"

The skies darkened and the 7 mythical orbs began flashing and a Dragon appeared from the orbs.

"State your wish," Shenron said to the centuries old Saiyan.

"My first wish is this, I want Inko Midoriya, Izuku Midoriya, Katsuki Bakugou, Mei Hatsume and Mitsuki Bakugou to become Full Blooded Saiyans and for the child that is in Mei Hatsume's womb to become a full Saiyan!" Goku shouted.

Shenron's eyes then glowed red and the blood of Saiyans rushed through the ones mentioned in the wish.

"What is your second wish?"

"To make Momo Yaoyorozu a full blooded Saiyan," Izuku said, "so that they can help us in the battle against Salem."

"She will most likely lose her original powers," Shenron stated, "are you sure that is your wish?"

"I'll be back," Izuku said as he put his two fingers on his forehead and disappeared from the Lookout and reappearing in front of Momo in the shower, "shit."

Momo had to put her own hand over her mouth to stop herself from yelling out 'Bloody murder!'

The two of them were red faced and Momo said to him, "You know if you wanted to join me, I would've said, 'Yes'."

"Sorry," Izuku replied, "but I wanted to ask you a question."

"Go ahead," Momo replied as she grabbed a towel and stepped out.

"How would you like to become a full blooded Saiyan, most likely at the price of your Quirk being gone?"

Momo froze and looked at her secret lover.

"W-What?"

"My father has summoned Shenron and I made a wish to make you a Full Blooded Saiyan," 

Izuku replied, "I want to ask if you want this, since it most likely comes at a price of your Creation Quirk. You don't have to, but it's your decision."

"I-I'll do it," Momo told him, "will it be painful?"

"No it won't," Izuku replied, "tomorrow morning, I want you to try out your Quirk and if it works then you will still be able to use that as your cover, but if it doesn't..."

"I understand Izu," Momo replied, "go back. I love you."

"And I you," Izuku replied, "you know that I'm still gonna have to tell Eri about Stank, right?"

Momo nodded and kissed her lover on the lips before he vanished and she went back to her room, thankful that no one is around at this time of night.

Izuku reappeared at the Lookout and said, "I am sure about my wish Shenron."

"Very well," the dragon said as his eyes glowed red, "it is down. Now, state your final wish."

"I wish for two rings made of diamond," Katsuki said.

The dragon's eyes then glowed red for the final time and the rings appeared in Katsuki's hand.

"Farewell," the dragon said as the Dragon Balls took off into the sky, but not before Izuku grapped the 4 star ball.

Izuku then turned to his family and said, "It's late, we should get going. Eri, I decide that I'll tell you something in the morning. Alright?"

Eri yawned and said, "Okay Papa."


End file.
